Discovering Amy
by Amy.L.Britten
Summary: Amy's life hasn't been very straight forward, she's fought with the control of her power for a long time and after a rather manic introduction to the Benedict clan - things begin to get complicated. Her parents death no longer as innocent as she thought as she battles with a vampire savant to protect the remaining loved ones in her life. (Victor x OC)
1. Chapter 1

Work in Progress! Besides my OC's all other characters belong to the fabulous Joss Stirling! A few things have changed but I'm sure you'll figure that out on your own!

Much love! Let me know your feedback! :)

* * *

A deep groan escaped my lips as I stared at myself in the mirror for the one hundredth time, gazing up and down at my reflection as I pursed my lips. "She owes me so big for this..." If I hadn't already mentioned that my fabulously successful best friend is a party planner and tonight she has organised a birthday extravaganza for a women who Gemma chose not to name, not that I really care... Don't get me wrong I love her but I get irritated with her success and the very fact that I've, _me,_ have been dragged into it as a waitress slash bar tender role because two have already dropped out. Typical.

"At least I don't have to wear a bloody dress." I muttered, looking at my tight black jeans that were rolled up at the bottom, my tucked in crisp white shirt buttoned right up to my neck causing me to want to choke in an over dramatic fashion as a thin satin tie added a noose like feel to the outfit.

"Amy Edna Louise get your ass out here, were going to be late!"

"Gemma Yvonne Ivy you are not my mother so do _not_ call me by my full name!" My eyes narrowed and I turned, my patent loafers squeaking on the wooden floor as I stormed out of the room. As I stepped out my best friend of oh... at least ten years stood with her arms crossed over her chest, her sage green eyes giving me the once over before nodding in approval. "Lets _go_!"

We arrived at the venue an hour before the party kicks off, most of it was already done and my _god_ did she do a spectacular job. From the ceiling there were strings and fairy lights draped from the centre of the ceiling fanning out to wrap down the wooden pillars which were also covered with a garland of beautiful wild flowers. "Hmm are they fresh from the florist or from you own personal collection?" I gazed at Gemma with my teal coloured eyes, the soft grey ring around my iris glowing slightly in the soft lights. Before I forget to mention it my friend had the incredible gift of manipulating the earth! Like seriously how cool was that! The twinkle of mischief in my eyes must have gave away what I meant and the corners of her plump lips lifted slightly.

"My dear what ever do you mean?" She winked at me and gave me a playful nudge before whispering something inappropriate in my ear which I dare not repeat. Neither of us would ever admit that we were in our mid twenties.

"Right slacker off to work with you. I've got to go to the exit and greet everyone." Gemma panned her eyes over the room once more and gave my bum a gentle tap before gliding to the entrance.

" _Are you sure you want me here? You know what I can be like with my ability when I get flustered_." I was speaking to her telepathically now and I felt that she would be rolling her eyes.

" _Amy you haven't had an outburst in months, give yourself a break..._ " There was a pause and I waiting for the next comment. " _And anyway I'm pretty desperate so shut up and get the champagne ready the guests are arriving_."

" _Yes sir!_ " I placed the image of me standing to a salute in an army uniform and I felt her laugh, cutting off the connection before I got her into any trouble. As I began to fill the rest of the flutes with champagne a couple who couldn't have been much older than me rushed in, darting straight toward the bar. Immediately I gulped and stood up straighter, Gemma never told me she was hosting a party for one of the Benedict family.

"Sir, Madam... What can I do you both for?" I pursed my lips nervously and blinked at them as they smiled.

"Please don't call me Sir, I'm way too young for that." He winked and held out his hand for me to shake before introducing himself. "I'm Trace Benedict and this is my beautiful wife Diamond." Diamond smiled and shook my hand, her delicate and soft palms tiny in my slightly larger 'brawny' ones.

"I just wanted to make sure you have the present stashed in the back." For a moment I got lost in his incredibly good looks, together they look like they could walk the red carpet. Immaculately dressed and groomed to perfection. I hate them already.

"Uhhh... Present?" My heart started to race and I could see their faces drop. "I was never told about any present, maybe you should go ask Gemma the lady who organised this." I gestured to the amazing room and they shook their heads.

"No...No I was told you knew about this." Trey... Nope that wasn't it... Trace! Aas shaking his head a little bit two much for my liking and I found myself getting dizzy.

"Um..." I was panicking now and I felt the energy around me start to buzz, " _Gemma care to explain what present the hunk and the model are talking about?_ " I spoke to her again in her mind, a small curse escaping her lips.

" _It's in the room behind you, on the counter by the dishwasher._ " Once again she paused " _Sorry, I forgot to tell you._ " I growled under my breath and gave the Benedict's my best smile as all the guests filtered into the room, gasps of awe from pretty much every single one of them. She'd pulled it off, not that I had my doubts.

"Ooooh... _that_ present. Yes, it's tucked safely in the store room behind me." I held the smile and rubbed the back of my neck, the energy around me still buzzing, the bottles of alcohol behind me started to vibrate.

"Thank god." He whispered before taking his wife's hand and walking off, the energy instantly relaxing around me before anything started to shatter. Crap! What was it I was doing before I got interrupted?

" _Champagne!_ " I heard Gemma shout in my mind and I flinched, cursing before the three other waiters grabbed a tray and walked off as if carrying it in their hands was something they were born with.

" _Yes Ma'am_." I grabbed the last tray and flocked through the crowd, handing out drinks until everyone had a glass in their hands. "That wasn't too hard..." I turned, clutching the empty tray in my hand before I bumped into a rather toned chest. "Oh sorry I didn't sense anyone was behind me." My eyes lifted to a... okay how can I put this in a way most people would understand? He was a absolute _god!_ His eyes a steel grey and his hair, he had better hair than I did! Dark and pulled into a pony tail. Mine however resembles Mufasa's ginger mane on most occasions when I don't do anything with it.

"Don't worry about it, easily done." His voice was cold but I sensed he meant it. I have heard people mentioning this chap before, Victor Benedict – he worked for the FBI and is quite a scary man if you got on the wrong side of him. Jesus please tell me I've not got on the wrong side of him, not that I'd mine if he grabbed on to me and...

" _Focus Amy._ " There she was again, my best friend steering me straight.

"Well I best be going... I've got champagne glasses to fill. If you need anything, let me know." My eyes glistened with excitement, my freckled cheeks lifting as I smiled at him.

"Thank you, that's very kind." Victor gave me a curt nod and walked over to his mother who was smiling and greeting the rest of the guests. I guess it was her party I was helping host then.

I strolled back to the bar with a bounce in my step and started to serve the guests, throwing the cocktail shaker and twisting the bottles for the rest of the night. Unfortunately the monkey who could play the drums was currently smashing out 'Living On A Prayer' at Bon Jovi's birthday, oh well I'll guess I'm close enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

 **Llamacorn:** You've made my birthday! I'm 21 today and all I was waiting for was a review and you gave me a fabulous one! Thank you! I never really thought about calling Zed a monkey but now you've said it... I may have to include it so that part will be dedicated to you! I based the character on myself yes, I love these stories so much I just wanted to be in it so I now am! But just a more improved version lol. No of course I'm happy with telling you! Amy. :)

* * *

" _Gemma why is the not so runt of the family glaring at me?_ "

" _Who? Amy seriously are you getting paranoid again?_ " Gemma's sage green gaze caught mine from across the room as I bit my lip nervously. Zed Benedict, the youngest one of the Benedict clan has not stopped glaring at me since I thought of the monkey comment in my head. Ah crap, please tell me that he didn't sense that, I thought my mind was guarded?

" _Amy your mind is rarely guarded, I'm sure Zed didn't think you were calling him a monkey..._ "

" _Well I'm guessing he did because he's storming over here and his energy around him is not the give me a cuddle type."_ Act cool Amy act cool, this might be about the food or something completely unrelated to the fact that he feels the monkey comment was directed at him. Crap he's here.

"Did you call me a _monkey?_!" Zed's eyes were burning with anger and I cursed under my breath, my eyes pleading at Gemma as she lifted her hands in a 'what can I do' manner.

"I... No I was not..." My voice was a squeak as I pressed my hands against the bar, my knuckles turning white as I ignored the sharp pain probing my mind. "Please get out of my head." My shield began to slip as I noticed the physical and telekinetic energy filling the room which was fit to burst. My body immediately warming and the pain in my head worsening.

"I heard you imply I was. Who the hell do you think you are!" Zed's voice raised now as Sky tried to pull him away, saying he was scaring me and he was overreacting. Which he was.

"I'm not overreacting!" His fist slammed the bar and I flinched, letting lose on my control which caused all the glasses on the bar to shatter into dust.

" _Amy! Get some air._ " Gemma shouted to me as she swooped in to try and disarm the situation. I wasn't feeling too good, I've never been surrounded my so many savants before and I'm started to feel nauseous as they let off more energy than a room filled with non-savants.

"What's going on here?" Victor stepped in front of me, his eyes cold as I tried to escape from behind the bar, my eyes no longer their usual brightness as I tried to keep a grip on my abilities. Unfortunately for me I can, well I'm not _exactly_ sure what it is, but I can sense energy sometimes even manipulate it. Hence the dust on the bar that used to be in the shape of a champagne flute or whiskey glass. Oops.

"Please excuse me..." My voice was quiet as I tried to step past him, Victors hand reaching out and grabbing my arm before dragging me out the function room and out into the bitter winter air. I didn't dare try and argue, not that I was scared of him or anything. _Liar._

 _"_ What on earth are you playing at?! Some people in here aren't savants, how do you think we can explain what just happened in there?" His steel eyes bore down on me with such ferocity I wished I had a shell that I could crawl into.

"Uhm... Too much to drink?" His hand was still on my arm and I tried to shrug it off, the feeling of wanting to vomit coming back to me. "Don't do that..." I muttered, referring to him searching through my mind. Luckily I've got pretty good at hiding things from people like him don't need to know.

"You were making a scene in there." Once again Victor Benedict was as comforting as a splintered wooden spoon.

"I didn't mean too, there's too much energy I'm not used to it. I get nervous under confrontation." Oh god... Oh god no, I'm going to throw up... Too late to stop myself now, my eyes widened and I hunched over, vomiting up my lunch from earlier all over Victor Benedict's shoes. Well done Amy, seriously well done. "I'm. So. Sorry." I wiped my lips with a napkin I had in my pocket and stood, his hand releasing me as a deep growl rumbled in his chest.

"You could've warned me." His spat, his nose wrinkled as he took a step back away from me, shaking the vomit off his shoes.

"You're the mind reader you should've know." I snapped, my teal eyes narrowing at him. "You know what I didn't even want to do any of this, I was asked by my friend because she was desperate." I'd lost my cool, the energy around me started to glow as the snow that clung to the top of the tables started to float up into the air. Even the tables and chairs began to float and I was completely oblivious as to what I was doing.

"You need to calm down..." Victor's brother's Trace and Zed walked out onto the balcony, their eyes widening as they saw what I was doing.

"I'm fed up of people like _you_..." I prodded his chest, pushing him back as step as the furniture and snow started to vibrate. "Thinking that you're better than me. I've tried so hard to turn my life around and why is it whenever I pull out all the stops _you_ make me feel as if I'm gum on your shoe." I glanced down at his shoes before tilting my head. "Or vomit in this case."

Victor's hands were clenched into fists as I my head began to pound again. He's in my head. "Stop it!" I screamed and dropped to my knees, the snow and pretty much all the furniture that was floating around us turning to dust and blowing away in the cold Colorado breeze. I've definitely _not_ done that before.

"Amy!" Gemma rushed to my side, her hand on my shoulder before she ripped it away. "Amy you're boiling..."

"I don't feel like it..." It was true, I felt the freezing cold just like everyone else. "I'm so sorry I've ruined everything..." I heard Victor mutter in agreement and with that I stood, my legs shaky before I finally steadied myself. "Excuse me." I took as step toward the door and Victor stood in front of me again, his toned arms crossing his chest.

"I don't think that's a good idea." His voice, yes you guessed it, cold and uncaring. My eyes narrowed and I felt the tears prick my eyes. I will _not_ cry over this idiot.

"I'm not staying here when I know what you all think of me. Especially _you_ Victor." Most of the Benedict family were observing me now and I pushed passed him, I could feel him flinch at my touch and I honestly couldn't feel any more worthless than I do right now.

"Amy please... I'll drive you home." Gemma's eyes were filled with worry and I shook my head, replying to her in her mind.

" _You have enough on your plate, please pass on my apologies to everyone for... well everything."_ I left with that comment, leaving the party behind and walking onto the street.

* * *

I'd been walking around for an hour trying to get my head around what just happened, the dark night sky has now clouded over – covering the stars with it's gloomy looking fabric. "Why can't I just get things right..." I was shivering, I'd not brought a jacket so I didn't have one to put on in my earlier dramatic performance. God I'd really messed that one up. I huffed and a puff of white air left my lips, showing how truly cold it was, this really was a rubbish night.

Pull yourself together, surely it can't get any worse? Right? And with that thick large snow flakes started to fall from the sky and I cursed again, hugging my waist as I continued to walk. I should probably head home but I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear the voicemails that were left on the machine, I can't imagine they would be pleasant.

"Get off me!"

I stopped, my teal gaze searching frantically for the noise. A man was shoved down an ally by three men and I watched, I didn't even have my phone to call for help and it was the time of night where only drunks and night shift workers prowled the street. _Don't investigate Amy, you are not Sherlock bloody Holmes._ Without my minds permission I was already crossing the street, my head peaking round the corner to gaze into the ally. A man who must have been in his early forties was pinned against the wall, I could see the fear in his eyes, he kept muttering that he couldn't get a hold of the flash drive, what information could be on this thing that these guys possibly want? _Don't do it Amy.._. my sensible side warned before my idiotic 'I can conquer anything' side shouted to me, _Do something!_ I sighed nervously and took a tender step forward, hearing him scream which caused me to jump right into their view.

The man that was full of life is now thrashing around on the floor, his hands clutching his neck as blood poured from it, after a few seconds he went limp and I watched his energy leave his body before floating away into the snowy sky. "Oh my god..." I tried to take a step back but I kicked a glass bottle across the floor and the three men turned, the man who had just killed growled and I could see the energy around them was not from the non-savant sort.

"Sorry... Just looking for the bathroom... Must have taken a wrong turning." I gave a nervous smile and the one who was cleary the leader of the hunting pack looked at me as if I was a bunny caught in his black eyed headlights. "English girl? How... Yummy." He hummed in satisfaction and smiled a sadistic smile. Needless to say I didn't stick around for much more and I turned, sprinting away from the killers as they joined in with the chase. This has to be the worst bloody night of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

 **Llamacorn:** Haha thank you! It definitely turned out FAR better than the character in the story ha! Aww that's a big compliment I'm glad you like the character! Also there will be more Zed and Sky don't you worry! Aww bless you! I totally agree, everyone is unique and is perfect in their own right :) I think I followed you but if not, mine is defo amy. . Right I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

This cannot be happening to me, honestly how much bad luck can one girl get in one bloomin' night!? I huffed, running straight across the street as I drew them away from the centre of town. Wrickenbridge isn't exactly huge so I didn't run too far before I began to head toward the road leading up to the ski slopes. I wasn't sure if it's the crazy determined killers chasing me that made the mountains look more intimidating or the fact that they cast a large dark shadow of the town. Either way it cast a shudder down my now clammy skin.

Ahead of me I saw a man that I recognised, he ran the fruit and vegetable store or shop as us British call it. He's always up this late to prepare the shop for tomorrows customers.

"Mr Williams!" I cried, practically bumping into him as I skidded to a halt. "These men... They killed..." I felt like my chest was on fire and I couldn't catch my breath.

"Miss Clarke?" His eyes gleamed with worry as I'm usually a rather composed person...Well _sometimes_ I am.

"They killed this man and now they're trying to kill..." My words were cut short as I saw the elder gentlemen stiffen, his eyes rolling back into his skull as he fell forward into me. I let out a squeal as I tried to keep him standing, my eyes immediately darting to the large knife in his back. "No..." Tears were streaming down my face now and I placed him on the ground, my eyes staring at the blood on my hands and shirt. "I'm... I'm..." I couldn't get my words out as I started to shake, the footsteps of the killers getting closer and closer.

"You can't escape us sweetheart." The head of the pack spoke, his eyes black as death itself. "We will kill everyone who you try to tell." He stopped a meter away from me, nudging the corpse on the ground which was once Mr Williams.

"Why...?"

"Can't have people knowing my business now can I?" He smirked again and I felt my power surge as I wave of anger washed through me. "I love the smell of death, don't you?" He knelt beside the man, removing the knife from his back before wiping it on Mr Williams's coat.

"He was innocent!" I screamed, the energy from the body on the ground drifting away before the killer absorbed it into his body, a deep hum escaping his lips as he purred in satisfaction. How could he do that... He took his soul... No... He took his life, I could see the small wrinkles around his eyes flatten as if he just aged but in reverse. "You... That's not possible..."

"What isn't?" His voice actually had a ounce of sincerity in it as he questioned what I saw. "You're a savant aren't you? I can... _smell_ it." His facial expression turned malicious and I took that as my time to leave, there's nothing I can do for Mr Williams now. I spun again, his arm reaching out for me before I slipped out of his grip, breaking into another sprint up the track to the slopes. There has to be someone who can help me, I can't die yet I've got my best friends wedding to go to next year – luckily for her she found her soul finder and my god is he quite the looker. _Focus._ Yes, crazy life sucking killer and his minions are after me, must try and escape.

"You can't run forever!" He called, his voice raising the hairs on the back of my neck. He wasn't that far behind me.

"Yes I can!" I tried to think of something witty to say but I'm sure that would have angered him more. My legs started to slow and I saw a house at the end of the track, wasn't this where the Benedict's lived? The idea of running anywhere else but into the arms of a family that despises me would have been greatly appreciated but when it's a life or death situation...You gotta do what you gotta do. "Better than nothing..." I ran seeing a slight glow of some kind of wall ahead of me and I tilted my eyes before rushing forward, passing through it before the pain in my head hit me like a freight train.

"Crap..." I stumbled a few more steps forward and I saw the lights in the house turn on, that's it... Just a little further.

"No!" I heard the evil creature behind me screech, he stood behind the wall – pacing up and down before they suddenly all disappeared, so one can teleport I would've found that pretty cool if they weren't trying to murder me. I knew this wasn't over but I couldn't focus on one thing at the moment, my vision faltered and I dropped to my knees, my clothes damp from the snow and my body shaking in fear and cold. They clearly couldn't pass through but I can't say I did – not in one piece anyway, the pain in my head is so bad my nose began to bleed. Great this was my only white shirt and no amount of Vanish is going to get these stains out. I smirked at my idiotic thought, my body dropping to the snowy ground as I saw shadows storming towards me.

* * *

When I woke up I blinked repeatedly, my eyes refusing to focus as the pain in my head lingered like a bad fart. _Again with the stupid comment Amy._ I ignored my mature side of my mind and sat up to see where exactly I am. The room was tastefully decorated and I was lying on a sofa closest to the warm roaring fire.

"You're awake!" The small blonde girl from the party early smiled and perched at the end of the sofa, her blonde curls bouncing rather hypnotically.

"Uhm... Yeah..." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously before I saw Zed walk in, my nerves suddenly changing to fear.

"Don't worry he won't do anything." She winked and he wrapped his arm around her waist, placing a kiss on her head as he hummed in disapproval. They were both annoyingly adorable.

"Well I should be uh..." I went to get up before my legs gave way and I dropped face first onto the soft fluffy rug. I could hear Zed chuckling behind me before I heard him stop, I guess I deserve that. I groaned into the fabric until I felt hands wrap themselves around my waist, lifting me off the ground. I turned to thank the person who helped me until I saw it was Victor Benedict.

"Oh."

"Oh?" He said, his hair was loose from the pony tail now and I was slightly jealous at how sleek it was. Whatever product he was using I needed it.

"I should be going." I took a step away from him and I bumped into another chest.

"You aren't going anywhere until you explain what you were doing out there." Victor stated, Trace behind me directing me back onto the sofa without me making another fool of myself.

"I got lost..." My eyes glazed over as I held back the tears, for a moment I forgot about it all – how could I possibly forget what those men did.

"Miss Clarke, I know you're lying."

"You can tell us, we won't hurt you." Sky placed a comforting hand on my knee and I looked down at it, realising I was no longer wearing my bloody shirt but instead a dark grey t-shirt.

"It's nothing that I can burden you with."

Sky looked at Zed, clearly speaking telepathically with each other. Those men threatened to kill anyone who I told, I could barely live with myself for Mr Williams – I couldn't deal with one of the Benedict's dying, I'd end up having my head on a spike! So with that I brought all my energy that I had left to reinforce the protective shields in my mind. Don't want anyone snooping.

"Don't be scared. I'm a police officer, I can help." Trace spoke up, his voice soft as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. I'm surprised he hadn't already heard, I couldn't have been out for very long.

"I'm sorry but... I can't..." I breathed, I hadn't realised I was crying and I stood up – wiping the tears away. Victor hasn't said a word, all he has done is watch me with his grey gaze and I bit my lip – my hands clenching into fists to hide the fact they were shaking.

"Oh go on Victor, I know you have something to say. Mr high and mighty." My tone was cold as I spoke through my tears, yes I vomited on the guys shoes but does that seriously warrant him judging me every ten seconds.

"You're hiding something." He stood, standing a couple of feet in front of me.

 _Obviously._

"What have you done." He questioned in a rather aggressive tone.

My eyes widened and the images of Mr William's face ran through my mind, causing me to cry even more.

"Stop it Victor, can't you see she's terrified." Sky warned, her eyes glaring at him as she defended me. Sweet girl, nice to know I wasn't totally on my own in here. After a moment of silence Yves and Xav walked into the room, their eyebrows raised as if to say 'what the hell have we missed?'.

"What's your problem!?" I screamed, frozen on the spot – my eyes filled with fury.

"I don't trust you that's what." He took a step closer and I have to say I regret what happened next. I didn't even know what was doing until my fist collided with his jaw and he stumbled back, tripping over a coffee table and landing flat on his back. Zed already had his strong arms wrapped round me, considering I was five foot four with a petite but toned build to me, it wasn't very hard.

"Screw you! You have no idea what I've been through!" I shrieked, thrashing about in Zed's arms before I saw Xav rush forward. "You dare judge me when you no _nothing_ of my life!" The windows started to vibrate and Victor's eyes, which were already wide with shock knew exactly what was going to happen next. Swiftly he looked at Xav and his younger brother nodded, his hand pressing onto my shoulder.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I growled, kicking my legs out which he already anticipated.

"Jeez, fiesty aren't ya! Time for a nap eh?" Xav smirked and I felt his anaesthetic touch wash through me, my body instantly relaxing before my mind followed – a black shadow cast over me as I fell into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Llamacorn:** Haha it did didn't it! Gotta put some action in here ;) They are too adorable lol. Awww no I hope you're feeling better today! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Aw thank you very much :)

Thanks to everyone who are following and have favourited the story!

Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter four.**

When I woke up it was day light, the sun was streaming through the windows and rather than rush to get up, I remained lying on the couch – my eyes watching the glistening snow outside sparkle as if the ground was laid with thousands of tiny diamonds.

"Miss?" A tall man with clear Native American heritage stood at the end of the couch, holding a hot cup which smelt like coffee. My nose wrinkled at the scent and I sat up, shuffling as far as I could into the corner of the sofa. "Miss I'm not going to harm you." His smiled softly, his eyes kind as he sat beside me – clearly oblivious as to how uncomfortable he was making me.

"Mr Benedict, I know what you're going to say..."

Saul Benedict raised his hand to quiet me, placing his hand on top of mine. "Miss..."

"Amy."

He smiled again and gave me a nod. "Amy, I can sense that you were in a great deal of danger. It still hovers around you and I don't think that the threat will be going anywhere soon."

 _Great,_ just how much do I have to go through. It was bad enough I lost both my parent's in a horrific accident but now I'm the one in trouble? God I hope Gemma doesn't know, I don't want her burdening my brother, he has far important things to deal with. For example, the protection of British civilisation. My twin can do something similar to me, rather than manipulate the energy he can read it – use it to anticipate things. He can even use it to track people as everyone leaves a different energy signature. Very useful in his line of work.

"Yes well I could have told you that." I muttered, guilt building inside of me for being so rude. "I'm sorry Mr Benedict but I really should be leaving." I pulled the blanket off of me and stood, my eyes gazing around the room for my shoes. "Where exactly are my shoes?"

Saul smirked, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes as he shrugged and walked out the room – leaving me to stand their with what I imagined a confused expression on my face. "Mr... Benedict...?"

He ignored me and walked into the hallway, turning into another room. I groaned, biting my lip as I reluctantly followed. I hope no Benedict brothers would be waiting to jump me, I don't think I could punch anyone again – my knuckle was throbbing.

"Tea?" Saul asked as I walked tenderly into the kitchen.

"Uh I don't think you quite understand the needed to leave part?" I reminded, my teal gaze lingering on the back of his head before he turned around.

"Oh no I heard you but I can't imagine you would want to walk barefoot out in the snow."

"You're taking my _shoes_ hostage?" My mouth fell open slightly as he continued to make tea.

"I wouldn't do such a thing but my sons would." I could hear the humour in his voice and I sighed, sliding onto a chair at the table. "Milk and sugar?"

"Yes please." No point arguing with him, I doubt I'd get anywhere. After a few more moment's of clinking cups he placed a mug of tea in front of me and I whispered my thank you.

"I just want to ask you something before we go any further with this, is that alright?"

I lifted my gaze from the steaming cup and I bit my lip again. Saul was such a kind man and I wondered if they could figure this out on their own, technically it wasn't me telling them and I'm sure by now the town would've heard about the murders.

"Yes of course."

He reached over the table and pressed my uninjured hand gently, "Would you mind if Trace, Sky and Zed come in to talk with you too? Victor is helping out Karla on the slopes so you don't have to worry about him." He'd heard about my confrontation with his son then.

"Uhm... Yes alright." I liked Sky, she understood what I was feeling and I felt like she was on my side. As soon as I agreed the three of them walked in. Sky sitting next to me, Zed on the end of the table between her and his father and Trace sitting opposite me.

"Just before you start interrogating me can I just say something?" They all were taken slightly aback by my comment but nodded anyway. "I didn't mean to drag you into this and I want to keep you out of it if I can help it. I know that I've not exactly made the best of impressions on you all but I just... Victor infuriates me and I lost my temper and I apologise for it, I'm normally well... _Contained._ "

Trace smiled at me and leaned back in his seat, my hands wrapped firmly around the hot cup as I took a sip. _God that's good._ "Amy I wouldn't worry about it, Victor can be..." He paused, leaning forward to press his elbows against the table " _Difficult._ But he means well."

"Didn't seem that way, I'm just scared if I tell you what happened you won't A, believe me or B, get dragged into it and get hurt."

Sky turned slightly in her chair, I could see her eyes reading me and she nodded to Trace. "She's telling the truth. Amy I understand that this can be difficult, I've not exactly had my life handed to me on a silver plater but we can help you, us Brits have to stick together." She winked.

My eyes welled up again, I didn't even try to hold back and I found myself telling them everything. "When I stormed off last night I saw something that I shouldn't have..." I paused, tucking the strands of my ginger hair that had escaped the french braid, behind my ear. "I saw a group of savant's, who I didn't realise were savant's until later, murder a man down the ally of the old electrical store. I can't remember the name."

"Riley's?" Trace asked and I nodded.

"Yes Riley's, they had this man who was completely terrified pinned against the wall. Screaming at him about some flash drive. I didn't know what to do, I was so small compared to these guys and when I finally built up the courage to confront them I stepped out to see the guy on the floor with his throat slit." I was full on crying now, tears streaming down my face as my hands shook. "They saw me and I ran and when I did I saw Mr Williams stocking up his shop, I didn't know what else to do, I wasn't thinking..." I pressed my hands to my face, my shoulders bobbing up and down as I struggled to get the next words out.

"Amy what happened next?" Saul asked softly, I knew they were all worried but Mr Williams death was on me.

"I was asking for his help and they... they killed him!" I brought a knee up to my chest and I buried my face into it. "One of the killers he... He not only killed him but he sucked the life out of him. He got some kind of high off of it and I didn't know what to do. Mr Williams died because of me!" I squeaked, they said nothing so I carried on. "So I ran again, he nearly had me before I ran through that barrier you have around this place. I didn't get very far but they stopped when you turned on the lights and they just disappeared, I think one of them is a teleporter. I'm so sorry for bringing this to you, I didn't want to tell you because the life drainer threatened to kill anyone who I told..." I stood up, the chair behind me squeaking as I pushed it away from me. "And now I've endangered you all Saul, I realise this was selfish of me and I understand if you want me as far away from your family as possible."

He shook his head, they were all in shock and Trace and Zed had their hands clenched into fists. "You're angry with me aren't you..." I whispered and Saul stood, walking around the table, pulling my shaking body into his arms, squeezing me into his embrace.

"No Amy I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at the men who did this." He placed a kiss on the top of my head and pulled away, gazing into my eyes. "You are _not_ to blame for this. We will do whatever we can to find these men and when we do... They will have a lot to answer for." I hadn't heard that tone in Saul's voice before so I just nodded.

"Amy, do you think you could recognise them if you saw them again." Trace spoke up again, his police officer attributes taking hold.

"I don't think I could ever forget their faces..." I wiped my eyes and Sky pulled me back into my seat.

"I'll see if I can get a sketch artist round from the station, would you be okay with that?"

"Of... Of course."

With that Trace stood, taking out his phone and getting to work. Saul followed him and that only left Sky, Zed and myself sat at the table. "Zed I'm sorry about the other night, I wasn't implying in any way that you were a monkey. I was just saying it in general terms that I was like a performing monkey for the guests." Zed smirked and nodded.

"Yeah your friend Gemma cleared that up."

I nodded, of course she did. "Why does Victor have such a problem with me?" I asked, my question directed more at Sky than Zed.

"Honestly? I'm not sure. He's been acting strange ever since the party. He's usually a bit..."

"Cold, but you get used to it after a while, he will warm to you." Zed added.

"I don't think that will happen." I muttered as the person we were talking about walked straight into the kitchen, completely ignoring my presence.

"Zed, Mum say's you're supposed to be working the lift."

"Oh right, coming Sky?" Zed stood and entwined his fingers with Sky's before placing a kiss on her knuckles. Needless to say she giggled and stood, giving me a 'you will be fine' look. I'm sure she would have said it telepathically if my walls didn't resemble the hoover damn right now. Before I could even object, I was on my own with Victor and I couldn't help but panic a little inside. I didn't even want to look at him but I could feel his eyes burning a whole in my head.

"Did Saul tell you what I told them...?" I had to say something, I couldn't let him feel as if he had control over me.

"Yes."

Good talk, good talk. I rolled my eyes and I walked to the door, before he slid in front of my path yet again. "You have a _really_ good habit of getting in my way." I growled, for the first time I saw what my punch had done. A deep purple bruise started to show across his perfectly sculpted cheekbones. I imagine his younger brother would be able to help clearing that up, can't have him telling his FBI friends that he was put on his ass by a girl half his size now can we?

"Why didn't you just say something before." His tone cold and I went to look past him, my shoes placed tidily on the shoe rack at the door. I cursed under my breath, I should've have bloody checked there the first time and I wouldn't need to deal with this ass.

"Oh maybe it was the fact that the last person I told got a knife in his back and his life sucked dry from his body?" I was looking him directly in the eye, proving to myself and him that I wasn't scared of him. "What is your problem with me? Yes I vomited on your shoes and yes I punched you in the face." I paused. "But you deserved that. You've been horrible to me ever since the party."

He went quiet and I felt him probe my mind with his power. "I can't read you."

I raised an eyebrow, my dad was a very powerful telepath so I got to learn how to build the right kind of defensives from people like him. "Well maybe that's because I don't want you to."

I thought that just for a moment I saw a small smile creep onto his lips, it didn't last for long but I'm certain it was there. "Got something to hide?"

Oh where to start, the pain of my parent's death? My brother who cares more about his reputation in his career than he does about me, what was it that he said _You are a waste of a savant, all you do is get into trouble and make me look like a fool. Why don't you do something useful with your life._ He said this to me at our parent's funeral and I haven't really spoken since, he speaks to my best friend me than me.

"I told you what you wanted to know, why can't we just leave it there?"

"Because."

"Because what Victor? Because you have to be the one in control of everything, because you have to know everything about a person?" I took a step forward, standing extremely close to him. What could he do to me that would be worse than what I've been through.

"Because there's something about you that..." He stopped, turning around to walk away. Oh no, not this time – he does not get to walk away from me.

"That what?!" I rushed past him and stood in front of him this time, my hands pressing against his chest to stop him. "That annoys you? That disgusts and repulses you? What Victor?!"

"That fascinates me!" He growled, my hands dropping from his chest as my jaw dropped.

He found me fascinating? Clumsy little me? How is this possible? "You... You find me fascinating?"

He didn't say another word, all he did was grab his coat off the hook and walked out the front door, slamming it firmly shut behind him. Well that was something I never would have expected leave Victor Benedict's lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

 **Llamacorn:** Haha well I'm glad you noticed! ;) I knoooow it makes me depressed too! I want a Benedict brother in real life haha. Good glad to hear you're feeling better! Awww I'm glad, as I'm off I'm posting two chapters in one day *gasp* Thanks for reviewing I appreciate it!

Happy reading!

* * *

I stood there for a few seconds, not knowing what the hell I was supposed to do with that information. "Fascinating?" I hummed, rubbing the back of my neck to release some tight muscles. To recap Victor Benedict actually found me interesting, not annoying? I swear there's a choir somewhere singing. I smirked for the first time today and walked to the living room, seeing Trace and Diamond on the sofa.

"Oh Amy, how are you doing?" Diamond asked, getting up from the sofa to place a delicate hand on my shoulder.

"Much better thank you, I just came in to ask if I could go home now? I'd like to freshen up and put on a change of clothes if possible?"

For a moment there was silence as Diamond and Trace conversed through each others minds. "Well Diamond and I are going down to the station to see if we can get some intel, Zed and Sky are working the lifts with Xav and Crystal are out buying groceries." He paused, he was hesitating about something.

"What about uhm... Yves?" I forget his name for a moment, I should really pay far more attention to everyone and everything around me.

"He's out with Phoenix. And before you ask Will and Uriel are out of town with their soul finders. They only came for the evening of my mothers birthday."

Oh, I knew exactly what he was going to say next and I instantly tensed, do I really need a body guard? Ugh I wished I practised a little more with my power, then I wouldn't need to feel this vulnerability, I'd be able to keep away with a flick of my wrist.

"Then if there's nobody else I'll go alone. I'm sure I'll be fine." I gave them my best smile and Trace got up, standing next to Diamond with his arm draped around her shoulders.

"No can do I'm afraid, Victor can take you I've just asked. Be outside in two." He patted my arm and left, I couldn't even argue with the guy. Seriously this family has a thing about leaving things unfinished. I growled and walked into the hall way, stopping by the shoe rack as I slipped on my loafers, not exactly good for a foot of snow but hey I don't even have a jacket so I was going to look like a massive idiot anyway.

As I opened the door I took a look outside, Victor leaning against his car in an annoyingly sexy way. God if he wasn't such a tool I'd love to see what was underneath those layers. I rolled my eyes, my hormones getting better of me as I walked towards him, my arms wrapped around my waist for warmth. "Where's your coat?"

I shrugged, "Didn't arrive with..." I couldn't finish my sentence because my stupidly clumsy feet slipped on some ice and I fell flat on my back, the snow soaking through my trousers and borrowed t-shirt. "Owww..." I groaned, Victor walking casually over to stand over me.

"So graceful Miss Clarke." There it was again, that smile that flashed for a second before it disappeared again.

"Yes well, I don't like to brag." I didn't even bother to move, I'd probably end up on my ass again.

"So modest of you." He held out both hands and I grabbed them, my slightly smaller ones fitting nicely in his. "I should probably keep a hold of you while we walk to the car, not exactly dressed for the snow are you." His tone was mocking as I stood, his strong arms gripping onto me as we walked the last few steps to the car.

I rolled my eyes, "My hero." I teased, seeing him taking off his jacket to hand it over to me. "Oh... Thank you." I smiled slightly and put it on, feeling the warmth that still lingered from Victor wearing it. I shuddered and he watched me inquisitively. It smelt so good, I had to refrain from taking in a deep breath because to most people, especially Victor, that would be classified as 'strange'.

"You can't stay by yourself so you can stay here with us for now, until this mess is sorted out." Victor stated, sliding into the drivers side as I slid into the passenger side. It still confuses me how they are on opposite sides of the car.

"Victor I can't expect you and your family to protect me like this? It's too dangerous." We were on the move now and he pointed the fans at me to warm my slightly cold and damp body.

"It would be irresponsible of us to expect you to deal with this by yourself." He briefly flicked his grey gaze onto me and I looked at him. Was this what Zed was talking about? This _warm_ side of Victor? It's such a quick change from captain blunt to captain I care a little.

"But I couldn't live with myself if I was the reason someone got hurt... Or worse..." I bit my lip, shifting in the seat as I sighed. I hadn't realised how tired I was and I felt myself getting another headache.

"We can look after ourselves, don't you worry." His tone was less cold and more cool, a little bit more warmth in it.

"I won't win this argument will I?" I asked, my eyes shutting as I leant my head against the window.

"I'm afraid not."

* * *

I was in a bit of a daze for the rest of the journey and when we pulled up outside my flat he gave me a prod. "Amy, were here."

I groaned, sitting up and unbuckling my seatbelt. God I'd love a nice hot bath, my whole body was beginning to ache. "Victor, would you mind when we go in if I have a bath?" I asked as if I needed his permission. I stepped out the car, shutting the door with a gentle 'thud'.

"We can't be here for long. We can't risk it."

I nodded, I knew he was right and even though I wanted to discuss the matter more – I was too damn tired. "Alright..." He joined me in walking up stairs and I took my key from my pocket, opening the door before walking into my usually tidy flat. "What the hell?!" I strode further inside, staring at the mess. The place had been turned upside down, this was too much of a coincidence to be some burglary.

"Amy don't touch anything. I'm calling Trace." Victors cold tone returned and I looked at him, frozen on the spot as I held back the tears. He stepped outside into the hall way and I just looked around at my stuff, nothing looked like it had been taken – only a few photos. "Are you alright?" He was stood in my door way and I shook my head, my arms wrapping around myself as I felt incredibly vulnerable right now. "We will catch these guys ok? We are aware of their abilities and with your description of them we can handle this." He took a few careful steps around me and I just stood there, frozen on the spot.

"Trace is sending some of his guys over to take some pictures and then we can get some of your things." He placed a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"Why me?"

Victor watched me, his eyes softening as he shook his head. "I don't know. Sometimes bad things happen to good people."

I knew he was trying to comfort me but he wasn't doing a good job, I needed my best friend, I let my walls down a little so I could speak telepathically with my friend. " _Gemma? You free?"_

" _Amy where the hell have you been?! I've been trying to contact you all bloody night!"_ I felt that she was further away than she usually was and I quickly remembered that she was probably half way to New York by now.

" _Sorry, ran into a little trouble last night. Left my phone at home. Nothing I can't handle so I'll speak when you're back okay?"_

 _"Amy is everything alright?"_ I knew she could sense my sadness but this function she was throwing was a pretty big gig and I knew that the extra money would come to use for her wedding. I couldn't risk distracting her.

" _Yeah fine! You know me, always_ _find a way out."_ She wouldn't believe me but she didn't really have much choice. " _Talk soon._ " I ended our connection as I saw Victor looking at my Passport. "What are you looking at?" I asked, watching this handsome man with utter curiosity.

"We're the same age..."

I blinked in surprise, wondering why this was being brought up now. "And?"

"Your birthday is four days after mine. I thought you were younger." He gazed at me with an expression I'd never seen before and I suddenly caught on to what he was saying, causing an 'O' shape to be made with my mouth.

"This isn't exactly the best time for that." I turned away as Trace's cop friends turned up, nodding to Victor. "I'll wait in the hall..." They nodded and I walked past them all, stepping into the hall way and pulling the door shut. I was in no way lucky enough to be a soul finder for a Benedict and nor was I worthy enough. Victor is so successful and seems like empathy is something totally alien to him – how could I, the girl who cried at Marley and Me be his soul finder. I shook my head, pressing my back against the wall, this was already complicated and now I've got this too?

* * *

They were in and out pretty quickly, Victor was the one who opened the door and I quickly got to my feet and gazed at the officers who stepped out my flat. "We've taken photographs and dusted for prints but I doubt we will find anything. I'll keep Trace and Victor here updated and they can relay the news." They both shook my hand and left, leaving me in awkward silence with Victor.

"Amy..."

"Not today Victor, I can't deal with that right now."

"You can't just ignore this!" He growled, losing his temper again.

"Yes I can." Now I was the cold and blunt one, trying my best to try and move onto a different subject. "I'll go pack some things and I'll be right out." I left him standing in the doorway and rushed to my bedroom, slamming the door shut as I let out a few muffled cries. "I can't let this get the better of me. I just can't." I grabbed my travel bag from under bed and started shoving clothes inside, picking up jumpers, shirts, jeans and socks that were now scattered on my floor rather than packed neatly in my chest of draws.

"Amy?" I heard a gentle tap on the door and I sighed, biting my lip before replying.

"Come in Victor." I continued to back the essentials, frizz tamer, deodorant, makeup and obviously, clean underwear.

"I know you don't want to talk about this but I do." He spoke with caution as I glared at him, shoving the rest of my items into my bag a little too aggressively.

"You don't want me as your soul finder Victor, I won't be good for you. I'm clumsy, my power get's the better of me most of the time, _hell_ I don't even know what I can really do at all!"

I zipped up my bag and picked it up, storming past him and dumping it on the ground by my coat and shoe rack.

"If you're my soul finder we could work on those things, Amy I think you misunderstand – I don't hate you like you think I do."

"Yes Victor I know, you find me 'fascinating'" I used my fingers to emphasise the word. I could tell he was getting angry as he was clenching his fists to clearly stop an outburst.

"I'll meet you in the car. Don't be long." He stormed off, leaving me in my messy flat. I couldn't leave this place like this. "Of course Victor, three bags full Victor." I muttered, ignoring his 'don't be long' comment and began to tidy the place up.

* * *

I came out twenty minutes later, the place wasn't up to my standards but it wasn't as bad as it was before.

"What took you so long!" He spat as I slid into the car, I was now wearing black laced ankle boots and my own thick jacket. His jacket thrown onto the back seats.

"Oh, just did some tidying." I paused, pretending to put a shocked look on my face. "Oh I forgot you didn't want me to be long, sorry I'm so forgetful." My sarcastic tone just angered him further and he pulled away with a screech of the tyres. When I'm out of view I'll be texting Gemma all about this, she needed to know about this soul finder crap too.

"You are _impossible._ " Victor muttered, his fingers wrapped tightly around the steering wheel.

"Aw glad you think so, good thing we didn't try this soul finder thing out after all eh?" I kept my eyes forward, my lips pursing as I failed to hide my irritation.

"I couldn't agree more."

We both sat in silence for the short ride back to the Benedict's home, I'm sure that he'd already told most of them about me and you know what – I didn't give a damn.


	6. Chapter 6

**Llamacorn:** Haha well you will just have to wait and see then won't you! ;) Gotta keep you all interested! ;) Here's the next chapter, have a good day/night also.

 **April:** Ahhh a new reviewer! Thank you so much for your lovely comments! I'm really glad you're enjoying it! Hope you like the next chapter too.

Happy reading everyone!

* * *

 **Chapter Six.**

After we arrived back from the house, I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder, walking back into the Benedict home. He hadn't said a word since the whole soul finder malarkey, honestly he didn't need to. His face and eyes said it all.

"You will be bunking in with Sky, it's the second room on your left. Bathroom is at the end of the hall." He didn't even look at me, he just gestured to the rooms and I nodded. So it does speak. Today hadn't exactly gone as smoothly as I'd hoped, not that yesterday did either but hey ho – nothing I can do about it now.

When I walked into the bedroom I placed my bag at the end of the bed, zipping it open to grab a fresh pair of underwear, a pair of black skinny jeans and a slightly oversized checked shirt. It was my fathers and I couldn't bear to part with it.

"Everything alright?" Sky stood on the door way, her eyes staring at me as she observed me. She already knew my answer before if even left my lips.

"Not exactly. But..." I shrugged, lifting my arms in the air in a what-can-I-do manner.

"Things will get easier you know."

I let out a short laugh, "Aren't I supposed to be giving you the life advice?" Sky was younger than me and I turned to perch on the end of the bed, tapping the space beside me.

"Yes well, sometimes hearing it from someone else isn't always a bad thing." Sky let out a gentle laugh and I smiled at her, she's definitely the kind of person I'd love to have as a little sister.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." I nudged her and she stood, walking over to a cupboard to pull out some towels.

"I'm guessing you'd like a shower?"

"Is that your indirect way to say I smell?" I winked and she chuckled.

"Well I didn't want to say but... Yeah you stink." Sky's face was deadly serious and I couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter, chucking a pillow at her.

"You cheeky bugger!" My eyes were tearing up from laughing so hard and I had to hold my belly. "Okay I have to stop I'm gonna pee!" I jumped up, grabbing my clothes and towels off the bed to run past her and into the bathroom. I could still hear her laughter from in here. She's such a good kid.

I locked the door behind me and switched on the shower, letting it warm before stripping off. I was still in yesterday's clothes, I didn't see the point in changing at mine as it was a complete mess and Sky was right – I did smell. "Perfect..." I hummed, stepping under the warm spray of the water and shutting my eyes, letting the water wash away the dirt and memories from last night. I sighed, I'd have to get my power under control – I'm no use to anyone if I can't even defend myself. At the moment I just felt like a ticking time bomb and I didn't want to be like that anymore, my brother was right – I was wasting my ability.

After thoroughly washing my hair and body I switched the shower off, my toes pressing into the soft bath mat as I dried myself. I didn't want Victor or really anyone knowing I was trying to train my abilities so I decided to, when everyone was asleep to go outside and give the whole thing another go. _God help me._ I quickly got dressed into my clean clothes and scrubbed my hair with my towel, trying to take as much of the water out of it as possible. After I thought it was as dry as it would get I hung the towel up on the radiator and rinsed out the shower.

"Amy is driving me nuts dad."

I froze, switching off the shower and creeping to the door, pressing my ear against it to listen to Victor outside.

"Son, if she is your soul finder you know Karla and I don't like getting involved. That's for the two of you to figure out." Saul would support his decisions and would usually help but when it came to this he knew better to keep out of it.

"Dad, she's a liability – she's clumsy and dangerous. You saw what she did at mums party..." He paused, I could hear him sigh. "What if she loses her control and hurts one of us? I don't think I could deal with someone like her if she was my soul finder."

Saul went quiet and I felt my lip quiver, he's definitely changed his tune. He was so keen to try and see if I was the 'one' and now he says this?

"Maybe you shouldn't be so quick to jump to conclusions. Try and get to know her before he rule her out completely. Amy's been through so much." Good old Saul sticking up for those who need it. I wasn't sure I wanted to stay in here much longer, I didn't want to hear anymore of how he despised me. _Don't show him you care, your stronger than him Amy._ I grabbed the door handle and unlocked the door, swinging it open and storming right past him – muttering under my breath "Jerk." So goes the not showing emotion thing.

Saul just stood there, his hand rubbing the back of his neck as he whispered something to Victor.

Victor growled and called out to me. "Amy wait."

I ignored him and walked into the bedroom, Sky flinching as I slammed the door shut. I have to get out of here.

"Amy what's wrong?" She got up and walked over to me as I began to shove my belonging's back into my bag. "You aren't planning on leaving?!"

I couldn't even speak, I was filled with so many different emotions and I know she could see that. I was angry that he said those things, sad because what he said hurt and I most of all I was disappointed in myself that I had been such a burden to cause someone to feel that way about me.

"I have to get out of here Sky, thank you for all you've done for me. I wish I could get to know you more but Victor's right..." I paused, letting out a sniffled cry, "I am dangerous and I can't risk getting any of you hurt..." I sat down, pulling on my thick socks and then pulling on my boots, tying the laced up before sliding into my jacket.

"Amy he's just angry, let him cool off." Sky has been a truly great friend to me in all this and I gave her a quick hug before grabbing my duffel bag, opening the door to see Victor standing there.

"Don't worry about anything Victor, you won't be seeing me again. Please thank your father and mother for their hospitality." I stepped round him and he grabbed my wrist, tugging me back a few steps.

"Where are you going? You leave now and you won't have anyone to protect you." He growled, his grip a little too tight on my wrist.

"Why the hell do you care!? You can't say horrible things and then question me the next. You call me the impossible one and I think you've got this the wrong way round... You're the one who is impossible." I ripped my hand away from him and his eyes burned with fury.

"Fine go, good look figuring this out on your own." That's the last thing he said as he strode off, his fist's clenched by his sides. What a great guy.

* * *

I'd managed to walk back to my flat with no interruptions, honestly I felt exhausted – all this bustle and emotions has drained me, the only thing I wanted now was my bed. "Who need's a Benedict brother anyway..." I muttered, closing the door behind me as I stepped into my flat – kicking off my boots at the same time. "Far too overrated."

Yeah right, all the Benedict brothers had found their soul finders and Victor was the only one left. Apparently Crystal can't get a clear reading as to where she is because something keeps interfering. Sky had told me earlier on before our little debate. He deserves someone who can make him happy, I however seem to be doing nothing but anger him, how could we possibly be soul finders?

I scuffed my feet as I walked into my bedroom, collapsing flat onto my stomach as I buried my face into a pillow. I wish my duvet could just swallow me up because I don't think I can handle much more. "My life's a joke..." I cried, tears streaming down my face as I moved into the fetal position. "Why can't I get anything right..."

* * *

I woke up at about four in the morning, my pillow still slightly damn from where I cried myself to sleep. I was raised better than this, my mother and father would be turning in their graves if they knew I'd just given up. I had to do something, I couldn't just sit here and wait for those men to come back. I stood and picked up my boots, sliding them back on – grabbing my jacket and keys before striding out of the flat. Nobody would be awake right now and the roof would be a pretty good place for me to start trying to gain control of this so called 'gift' of mine. _This will be as easier as a duck taking to water_ , I thought.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, reaching the top of the stairs. "I wish." I walked out onto the open roof top and I sat on the ground – crossing my legs beneath me as I took a deep breath.

"Jeez I don't even know where to start!" I hissed, rubbing my hands together. I've already got the first step, I can see energy when I lower my shields so why not start there. I rubbed my eyes, tucking my wildly curly hair behind my ear. I shut my eyes and let out a steady breath, lowering my shields. When I opened them again I stared in amazement. Everything around we twinkled in hundreds of different colours, the main one I could pinpoint to what it was, was electricity it sparkled in a white – the energy around me however was a startling teal colour and I couldn't help my chuckle. I didn't know if that was a coincidence or not but either way it was stunning. Before I ignored all of this, blocking it out because I didn't know what to do with it, I can't believe I've lived my life without truly seeing how beautiful all of this was.

"Wow..." I whispered, smiling again as I focused on a pile of dusty bricks seeing if I could manipulate my own energy to lift them. _Not hoping for much then. Focus._ I remember my brother saying that if I thought of my energy as I certain shape then I could manipulate it into doing what I wanted, say a force field or even use it to slice through something. Let's just say I laughed then and I still find the idea of it humorous.

I tried to extend my energy around the brick, it took a few attempts because every time I tried it would creep out but then just snap back like an elastic band. "Damn it!" My head was hurting now and I stood up, rubbing my temples – I'd been up here for hours and the sun was beginning to rise, casting beautiful cotton candy pinks and peachy oranges across the horizon.

"One more try..."

I took a few steady breaths and pushed out again, the energy around the brick glowing a bright teal. "Gotcha... Now I just have to lift you up..." I focused again and the brick started to move, "Yes that's it..." I gave another little nudge and it began to rise slowly off the ground, not only did that one rise but the ones surrounding it rose too and I couldn't help but squeal in delight. "Celebrate later Amy..." I told myself, directing them to the other side of the roof. I felt my head pound again as if someone was pressing a hot knife into it and I dropped the bricks, my energy being drawn back to me as I collapsed to my knees. I can't believe I actually did it! I smiled and looked at my hands, a few droplets of blood falling on them and I wiped my nose. "Damn.." I grabbed a tissue from my coat pocket and pressed it against my face to absorb it all, my body was telling me I'd had enough for one day. If I kept up like this then I'd be in control of my ability in no time. I smiled and stood up, a little shaky on my legs as I headed back to my flat. For now, I needed to get some painkillers and some more sleep. Training will resume again tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tabbycat90:** Awww I'm so glad you're enjoying it! Thank you for reviewing! X

 **Llamacorn:** Haha I'm sorry! Well you never know what's going to happen next ;) Haha I'm like that with stories I love! I'm in England as well and I'm so bloody cold! XD. Well I'm updating early on in the day and may do a chapter later on this evening too so keep an eye out! ;)

 **Guest:** Thank you so much I'm so happy you are enjoying it! Here's the next chapter! :)

Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter Seven.**

It's been just over a week since I left the Benedict's. Sky and Trace have popped round every now and then to check up on me, Trace said there's been no sign of these guys and he's starting to feel slightly concerned as to why. It was something I'd thought about but what could I do? I was training my abilities and I've progressed at a rate I'd never would have expected. I can create protective fields around myself and other objects, my strength on lifting things have improved dramatically and I've found myself being able to draw energy from other things to strengthen mine. If my parent's were still here I'm sure they'd be proud of me.

I was walking round the food store in Wrickenridge, basket hung loosely on my arm as I placed the necessaries into it. I'd got some more tea, bread and some fruit and veg – I'd started to try and eat better as I dunno, I guess my logic is that my body is working hard to get to grips with my gift and I needed to make sure what I was putting into it didn't slow the process down.

"Hey sweetheart."

I froze, my hand gripping a carton of milk.

"I wondered when I'd get to see you again. Boss passes on his regards."

I peered through the curtain of my ginger hair, my teal eyes widening in shock. "What are you doing here..."

Only one of the wolf pack was here and I couldn't help but shudder, where are the other two? "Well I was sent to tell you something."

I turned completely to look at him, placing the basket on the floor by my feet. I needed both my hand's if something went down. "And what's that exactly...?" I whispered, causing the tall, muscular man in front of me to smile.

"Thanatos just wanted to let you know that your little friend, the blonde British girl?" He paused, watching my reaction, "He said that she will make quite a _snack_." His voice was filled with menace and I stormed towards him, shoving him hard causing him to stumble back a few steps. He was laughing uncontrollably and I went to punch him but he caught my fist. "Now now sweetheart, save your energy. Your going to need it to save your friend." He slammed his steel capped boots into my stomach and I crumpled to the ground, the air knocked out of me. "You've got three hours to find her, I imagine where ever she is... It's not somewhere where one could survive for long." He ran his finger across my cheek and I glared at him with tear filled eyes. "Tick tock, time's running out."

The man disappeared in a blink as remained on the ground, my hands wrapped around my abdomen as I tried to regain my strength. "Sky I'm so sorry..." I left them to keep them safe and I just managed to get her in trouble anyway. "Damn it!" The bags and bags of flour next to me exploded and covered me in a cloud of white dust. I took that as my moment to leave and I left the store from the back, my walk turning into a sprint as I ran to the Benedict's house.

* * *

When I got their I didn't even bother to knock, I just stormed in and I didn't even manage to find one of the brothers as Zed collided with me, tackling me to the ground and pinning me there. His eyes burning with fury and distress. "Where is she!" I tried to struggle out of his grip but he just slammed me back down and kept me there. "Where is she damn it!"

"I don't know!" I screamed back as Trace and Saul grabbed Zed off me. I scuffled back a few feet and raised to my feet. "One of Thanatos men just told me what happened, we have twenty four hours and I'm certain we can't waste it arguing!" Victor was stood in the back ground, his face emotionless as he knew that this would happen. "I need to speak to my brother but before I do, do any of you have any ideas of where she may be?" I paused looking at them and Zed shook his head, he was on the brink of tears and my heart sank – I had to save her.

"We think one of his men is a cloaked, he can hide anyone and anything. If this is the case we won't be able to speak to her telepathically, Trace can't even get a location on her." Saul spoke this time, trying to diffuse the fire between us.

"My brother can track energy, If I ask him how then maybe I can too." I grabbed my phone and Saul shook his head.

"If she's hidden then you won't be able to track her energy."

I blinked the tears away and clenched my hand around my phone, there had to be something I could do. "What if I didn't track Sky..." I paused biting my lip, trying to figure out if I could do this or not. "What if I tracked the man who attacked me earlier? He's a teleporter but my brother must know a way to follow them." Before anyone could say anything I dialled and the phone rang and rang with no answer, I growled and threw it at the wall.

"No answer." I started to pace and Victor had made his way to the front of everyone, his grey eyes watching me. "I'm going to have to try telepathy." I hadn't done this in years with him.

" _Hey brother... You there...?"_ My eyes were shut as I put everything I could into pushing out as far as I could to reach him.

" _Amy what the hell, I'm half way through an interrogation."_ I could feel his anger seep through the line.

" _I'm in trouble ok, deep deep trouble. I need to know how you track a teleporter's energy."_

 _"What? What have you got yourself into now?!"_

 _"Paul this isn't the time! Tell me how you track a teleporter!"_ I hissed, losing my patience with him.

 _"It's hard, you have to start in the place they first teleported. Once you're there you can see a very faint trail of where he went. It's could be as fine as a piece of thread. Amy what's this about?"_

 _"Have you ever heard of a man named_ _Thanatos_?" I sensed his body freeze up and he shouted down the connection.

" _If you've got yourself caught up with him Amy you're dead! You can't get away from this guy, he doesn't stop until he get's what he wants!"_ I could feel the panic in his voice now, something I hadn't thought I'd ever hear from him. " _We've never been able to catch him, you can't go against him you aren't strong enough..."_

" _Correction dear brother, I_ wasn't _strong enough."_ I cut off the connection and looked up at the family. "I need to go back to the store."

"This isn't time for a grocery shop Amy." Zed growled and I narrowed my eyes.

"It's where the trail starts." I walked out the house and Victor followed me, grabbing my wrist and leading me to his car. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"It's quicker to drive." Victor glanced at me and I nodded, this isn't the time to fight and he knew this.

"Anyone else coming?"

"Yves and Xav are already out looking for her and Trace is trying to see if Crystal can trace her through the soul finder connection." Victor started up the car and Zed jumped in the back, nodding at his brother.

"Lets go!" He ordered and Victor put his foot down, driving swiftly through the streets to the store.

* * *

When we arrived I climbed out, running through the doors and down to the aisle where a attendant was finishing up with the mess I'd made.

"You sure you can do this Amy?" Victor said, his arm brushing up against mine as he looked around.

"Only one way to find out." I walked over to where he disappeared and I let my shields down a little, my eyes staring at a dark red swarm of energy. "There, this is where it starts." I placed my hand into it and I shut my eyes, taking a deep breath and absorbing a small amount of it, if I had some of it inside of me I'd be able to see any bread crumbs left by him a little easier.

"I can't see anything." Zed stated, his eyes watching me.

"You won't be able to, you've got to let me be your eyes." I walked out the shop, looking for the tiny piece of thread my brother told me about. "It has to be around here somewhere..." My eyes darted around and I took a deep and dropped my shields completely, causing the colours of the energy to brighten.

"There!" I pointed before turning to Victor. "Mind if I drive?" He handed me the keys without any arguments and hopped in beside me, Zed jumping in the back. "Hold on tight, I'm going to be breaking a _whole_ lot of laws." I put the car in drive and pressed my foot to the floor, the tyres screeching as I pulled out into the road. I could hear Victor on the phone, telling the others that we had a trail.

"We've got just under two hours left..." I whispered, Zed looking at me as he clenched his fists. I quickly darted left, drifting the car before we sped out of the road leading away from the town.

"Where did you learn to drive, the fast and furious films?!" Victor groaned, gripping onto the handle on the roof as I skidded round another corner.

"I didn't think you'd even know what those movies were." I stated, my tone filled with surprise.

"Amy I don't live under a rock." He huffed as I turned off road, driving through the forest. "This car isn't made for off roading...!"

"Oop's too late!" The trees whizzed past me as I we approached the waterfalls.

"Amy the road ends here!" Zed shouted and I slammed on the breaks, skidding again to a halt a few inches away from a thick metal barrier.

"You guys alright?" If a life wasn't at risk right now I would have found their faces extremely amusing. Victor looked like he might throw up and Zed was just in complete other shock. "I know... I'm full of surprises." I unclipped my belt and slipped out the car. "I think it's best if you both wait here." I turned to look at them and they shook their heads.

"Not happening." Zed started walking past me and I sighed, shouting out to him.

"This way!" I started walking towards the top of the water falls, Zed and Victor striding to catch up with me. "Don't do anything stupid and whatever you do, _don't_ let Thanatos touch you." I found it ironic that the guy's name actually meant death, I wonder if his parent's knew this when they named him.

"We will be fine." Victor stated, jumping onto the large rock in front of me before turning to reach his hand down to me.

"Thanks..." I muttered, as I placed my hand into his – pulling me up into his chest.

"Don't mention it." Victor stared down at me for a second and I felt my heart flutter, I felt so safe in his arms – like I was meant to be there.

"Sky!" Zed's voice broke our little 'moment' and I turned my head, rushing to the edge of the rushing water to see Sky dangling a few feet over the edge of the waterfall.

"Oh my god..." I looked at her as she hung there, her eyes filled with tears as she screamed at us for help. Zed was about to step into the water and one of Thanatos's men teleported in front of him and tackled him to the ground, I then turned to see Victor in a scrape with the other man.

"Hey there beautiful." Thanatos walked out of the shadows, walking around me with hungry eyes. "I wondered when we would get to see each other again."

My heart was now beating so hard I was afraid it would burst through my chest. "Leave the Benedict family alone Thanatos, it's me you want." I looked at Victor attack his assailant with a mind strike and Zed was doing a pretty good job too, except every now and then the teleporter would disappear as he threw a punch. Cheater.

"Mhmm I don't know, this is all so much _fun_." He grinned, his black eyes glistening in the moon light. "Do you know why I brought you here?" He asked, his voice taunting me as he stood behind me, his strangely cold breath chilling the back of my neck. "Because I wanted you to watch your little friend there die." My eyes widened and he clicked his fingers, the rope holding up Sky snapping.

"No!" I cried, Zed's eyes shooting over to his soul finder. I didn't even have time to register what I was doing, my feet was pounding the rocks and I ran to the edge of the water fall. The members of the wolf pack had disappeared again, probably somewhere further away to watch the events.

"Amy don't!" Victor screamed, but it was too late – I had already leapt over the edge, diving down into the dark shadows, following in the wake of Sky's petrified scream.


	8. Chapter 8

**Guest** : I'm sorry! Hopefully this chapter will make up for it!

 **Llamacorn:** So many emotions! I feel evil right now but it has to be done! Enjoy this chapter and don't dislike me too much ahaha x

Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**.

"Sky...!" I shrieked, my walls dropping as I looked for her energy. I could hear Victor and Zed shouting above us and I just felt like everything was happening in slow motion, the rocks blurred past and the water below looked incredibly uninviting. This was the time where I needed to truly focus.

I took a deep breath and forced my energy out, the teal wave seeking out Sky's pale blue before forcing a protective shield around her just as she hit the water. I wasn't far behind and when I hit the surface I didn't have the chance to swim as the current pulled us further down stream. The water's current was so strong and my energy shield managed to take most of the blows. I had to do everything I could to help Sky but because I also shielded myself I felt hers beginning to falter because of it. I had to stop screening myself to fully protect Sky, I knew that but I guess I was afraid, afraid of drowning... Afraid of dying... I hadn't had the most amazing life, I'd lost so much – I moved to this little town for a couple of months for a job opportunity and I found out last week that they no longer needed me. My brother doesn't even want to know me. Sky had so much more than me to live for, she had a fantastic family around her and she's so young, I don't think I could live knowing that I could have done more to save her.

" _Sky... Hold on I've got you..."_ I didn't get a reply and this reinforced my plans to put everything I had to save her. I let go of my shield and put all my energy around Sky. I Immediately felt the freezing cold, my hip smashing against a rock as it scrapped at my skin, I yelped and let out some of the air from my lungs and swallowing some of the water. I knew the river would calm but I desperately needed air, my lungs were on fire and I just needed to hold on until I knew Sky could get herself to safety, then, if I could I would pull the energy field back to myself.

" _A-Amy...?_ " Sky's voice was weak and I cursed in my mind, my whole body being swung around in the current, I made it to the surface just for a moment and I took in several deep breaths before I was pulled under again, my body crashing into the rocky bottom which tore more at my flesh before I smacked my head onto a rock. I felt a few bubbles of air escape my lips and I struggled to keep my focus, I had to stay conscious for Sky's sake if not mine.

" _Are you safe...?"_ I whispered to her and I felt her nod down the connection, I could sense her on the surface of the water now. Her breath's rugged as she caught onto a tree that had collapsed into the water. I'd done it, I managed to pull something off which many would think impossible. My parent's would be so proud of me. If I hadn't already been under water I'm sure I would be crying.

" _Yes... Yes I'm safe..."_ I smiled down the connection and let down her shields, I tried desperately to bring them back to me and when I did my energy just spluttered around me before dying out completely. I was drained, I wasn't going to make it out of this, I spun around in the water as it calmed, my leg getting trapped in-between something which held me under the water. I thrashed around trying desperately to free myself but I knew I didn't have the strength to do so.

" _Victor... help me..."_ I cried out to him as the last of the air left my lungs, I didn't feel so cold now, I didn't feel anything, I welcomed death and I passed out – darkness clouding my vision.

* * *

"Damn it Amy wake up!" Victor screamed, his hands on my chest as he continued chest compressions.

"She's has to be okay..." Sky muttered, her body shaking with the cold. I felt myself come back around and I coughed and spluttered up the water that took and uninvited residence in my lungs. My god everything hurt, my hip, my ribs, my back and stomach felt as if a tiger had used me as a scratch post and my head throbbed.

"Jesus Amy..." I felt Victor's strong arms around me as he wrapped me up into him, rocking me slightly as he planted a kiss on my head, he was soaking wet too – he must have dived in to save me. I'd have to thank him for that later.

"Victor... Your hurting me..." I groaned as he weakened the grip around me. Sky was wrapped tightly in Zed's arms, he wasn't going to let go of her anytime soon. I'm glad she was alright.

"Is everyone okay?" My voice was a croak as I tried to sit up, the pain shutting that idea down immediately.

"Everyone's fine, a few scraps and bruises." Victor said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and the back of my knees, picking me up. God I was freezing and he felt so, surprisingly warm. He carried me back to the car and laid me in the back next to Sky, placing his jacket over me as I shivered continuously. I felt like I was going to pass out again and I felt Sky entwine her fingers in mine, I let out a little sniffled cry and I felt a wave of dizziness come over me. I still felt as if I was spinning around and around in the river.

"Victor we need to get her to the hospital."

"Amy... Amy keep talking to me." Victor said from the drivers seat, I was just looking at him as Sky placed my head on her lap. I wanted to say something but it was like my vocal chords were frozen, all I made was a wheeze noise. This wasn't my ideal plan for my Saturday night.

"Amy?" Sky whispered as failed to focus my eyes on her, I was fighting so hard to stay conscious but I couldn't deal with the pain anymore so I gave in, my body going limp as I passed out.

* * *

The first thing I heard when I came round was a steady beeping noise, I could hear some muffled voices in the back ground and I let out a small groan, my eyes opening to bright clean room. A hospital, I _hate_ hospitals.

"Don't sit up..." Victor pressed his hand on my shoulder as I started to sit up, gently pushing me back down.

"Victor...?" I looked at him, his fingers caressing my arm. What was he doing here? I thought he...Oh my god. He can't be...

"Why can't I?" He kissed the tips of my fingers and I felt the tears roll down my cheeks. "Don't cry..." He whispered as he perched on the edge of my bed, placing a hand on the side of my face as he stroked the tears away.

"We're..." I couldn't even get my words out.

"We're soul finders, yes." Victor's voice was so gentle, his eyes warm as he gazed at me with worry. "When you cried out to me before you passed out in the river... It was like you set fireworks off in my mind, I couldn't believe that the moment I finally found my soul finder could have been the moment I lost her." He sighed and he wrapped his arms around me again, gently moving me over so he could lie next to me – my head on his chest.

"How's Sky?" I asked, my voice still a hoarse.

"She's alright, little shaken up but nothing she can't handle. Zed's with her now." He whispered as he played with a strand of my hair. I can't believe the difference between this man I'm cosied up with and the man who despised my very presence last week.

"Amy I was angry, I didn't know what I was saying. You make me feel so mixed up, I'm so sorry sweetheart." He was in my head and I sighed, breathing in his glorious scent.

"Are you sure you want me, I mean I nearly tore your family apart..."

I felt him let out a deep exasperated breath and I shut my eyes. Of course I felt fire works when I'm with him, I think deep down I did when I first met the guy at his mothers party. Even after I threw up on his shoes.

"You couldn't help that, what happened to Sky is _not_ your fault." He paused, picking me up so I was on his lap facing him.

"And as for the wanting you part... Of course I do." He stroked my cheek and I gazed into his beautiful grey eyes. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again." He smiled and leaned forward, pressing his soft lips to mine. I didn't think I'd have the energy but jeez did I find some! Electricity shot through me and I returned the kiss, leaning into him as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I pulled away before I got carried away and smiled. "Okay... I believe you." He winked and I buried my head into his neck. I felt so safe in his arms, I felt like nothing could hurt me but I had to realise that what happened at the falls wasn't over – I needed to get stronger. If he want's to take peoples life force, their energy then I'll give him exactly that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Llamacorn** : Yay! I'm so pleased you liked it, Feels is goooood! Means I'm doing something right haha! Haha love ya too!

 **Guest:** Awwww thank you! I'll try and make them longer if I can :)

 **Tabbycat90:** Ooooh nooooo! Not finished haha, there's still more to come!

Thank you to all who have favourited and followed! Much love to you guys!

Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter Nine.**

I was in the hospital for a few more days before I'd persuaded them to let me leave, the doctors and nurses wasn't well, how should I say this in a nice way, pleased? They said a lot more of what they thought in their heads and Victor had to squeeze my hand to prevent me from slapping them. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful but who the hell want's to stay in a hospital? I can walk... slowly. The pain isn't too bad now and I'm sure if I asked Xav, Victors younger brother, he may give me a little healing boost.

"I'm not _pleased_ with you either Amy." Victor looked down at me, sometimes, because I'm quite a bit shorter than him, I felt like a child getting scolded.

"Well see it from my point of view. The hospital stinks of gross food and other _funny_ smells and I was fed up of getting patronized every time I asked for something." I sank down a little in the car seat as we drove back to my flat.

"Amy they were only trying to help you." Why was he so god damn reasonable?

"Can we just change the subject please?" I watched the people and traffic pass outside my window and he sighed, his hand squeezing my knee.

"I'm sorry but I just want you to be ok." His voice was sincere and I turned back to face him, flinching slightly from the pain.

"I'm fine! Healthy as a horse! I could go for round two now." I smiled and winked at him and he didn't find that last comment amusing. "Victor what aren't you telling me?" For a moment he didn't say anything, he just clenched and unclenched his hands from the steering wheel.

"I've spoken to your brother..."

My eyebrows raised as we pulled over in front of my 'apartment block'. "Yes and? Get to the point."

Victor switched off the engine and got out the car, walking round to the passenger side, opening the door for me. "Stop delaying, you're making me nervous..." I whispered as he helped me out the car, grabbing my small bag of my things.

"Maybe we should talk about this inside." He wrapped his arm around my waist and I pushed him away, shaking my head.

"No you tell me right now." My voice was sharp and demanding, why was he asking like this? He's been so great with me the past few days and now?

"Amy please, let's go inside." He tone was a little harder now and I growled, walking inside without his assistance. "Let me help you..."

"No! No don't bother I can do it myself." I gripped the stair bannister for balance as I made my way up the stairs, if this was a race consisting of me and a tortoise, the tortoise would win.

"You can be so stubborn sometimes." He stepped behind me and swopped my up in his arms, I whacked him on the chest but he kept his grip on me as we got to the second floor, walking down the hallway before he placed me back on my feet outside my flat door.

"And you are controlling sometimes." I hissed back, grabbing my keys before dropping them. "God damn it!" I cursed and he bent down to get them, opening the door for me to enter. "Thanks..." I muttered as I walked inside to sit on my sofa.

"Well, are you going to tell me what my brother said or not?" I growled as he put the lock on the door.

"Did I mention you're inpatient too?" Victor stated as he strode around to sit next to me. "Amy, this isn't going to be easy to hear alright?" He took my hand and my breathing quickened.

"Just spit it out!" My eyes were on the brink of filling with tears and he gazed right into them, a small sigh escaping his lips.

"Your parent's didn't die in an accident..."

"Yes they did, I've seen the reports... I saw the car..." Victor shook his head and stroked a falling tear.

"They were murdered sweetheart, Paul had been working the Thanatos case and they found out where your parent's lived..." I pulled my hand away from him, getting up as I backed away.

"No! No Victor this isn't funny!" I pressed my back against the wall and he stood up but I pushed him back down on the couch with some of my energy. "They died in an accident... They weren't murdered." I clutched at my hair, rubbing my head as I tried and failed at taking in this information.

"Sweetheart let me up..." I still had him pinned there but I shook my head.

"Continue your story Victor." I grumbled, my eyes staring at him as tears streamed from them.

"I've read the real report of the night of their deaths, Paul covered it up to protect you. Thanatos tortured them before they died and your brother found their bodies..."

"This can't be real..." I started to hyperventilate and I slid down the wall, my knees tight to my chest as I let out whimpering cries.

"Amy I am so sorry, we will catch these guys I promise you. They _won't_ get away with this." I released him and he stood up, taking a few steps towards me.

"Get... Out..."

"Sweetheart please, you shouldn't be alone right now." Victor went to kneel down in front of me and the vases and light bulbs shattered.

"Get out! Leave me alone!" I screamed and he looked down at me with worried eyes. "I don't want you here just get out!"

"Alright... Alright you need time, I'll be back later okay?" Victor backed away and grabbed his coat and keys, giving one last look at me before leaving.

This couldn't be true? I saw the reports, I went to identify the god damn bodies! I shook my head, my hands clenched tightly into fists. How could my own brother do this to me? He _lied_ about my parent's death to cover his own back. "What the Frick!" I didn't say frick but I'm sure you'll all know what I meant.

"I'm so sorry guys..." I pressed my face into my knees as I sat there, crying and crying. I didn't know I had any tears left from the other day but apparently I'm a constant bloody water source.

* * *

I ignored Victors message in my head asking if he could come round, blocking him out as I just sat on the floor staring into the dark. _They were murdered, how could I have not known this..._ I was pulled out my thoughts by a knocking on the door, I didn't move, I couldn't move. I felt frozen, I couldn't put my thoughts together.

"Amy open the door." Victor called through and I ignored him, I ignored my soul finder. He sighed and picked the lock, I didn't even know he could do that. "Sweetheart?" He switched on a lamp at the far end of the room that hadn't been smashed in my little slip.

"Victor..." I glanced at him from across the room, my eyes welling up again. "If I'd known, I could have helped them, I could have saved them..." Victor shook his head and rushed over to me, bundling me up in his arms.

"Don't think like that, this isn't your fault. You couldn't have possibly known." I cried into his shoulder and he kissed the top of my head, stroking the hair off my face. "You can't be the hero all the time." He was right of course, at the time of my parent's death I refused to even use my power. I was going through a phase where I just blocked everything out, even telepathy.

"Come on, I'll run you a bath and make you something to eat alright?" I nodded again and he picked me up, carrying me to my bedroom and placing me on my bed. "I'll be right back." He crouched to my level, kissing my cheek with his soft lips.

When he came back the bath was ready and I stood up, a towel gripped to my chest as he followed me in making sure my legs didn't give way. "I'll be okay..." I whispered, squeezing his hand gently in reassurance." I call you if I need anything.

"Alright sweetheart, I'll be in the kitchen." He gave my hand a squeeze back and I forced a smile. I needed to try and gather my thoughts, I had to try and think about this correctly – of course I felt like all I wanted to do was find a deep dark hole, jumping into it and never coming out.

"Be strong..." I whispered, that was easier said than done but what else could I do? They were dead now and they aren't going to come back. The only way I think I'll ever get closure is A) Break my brothers nose and maybe an arm and B) Kill the monster's that took my parent's away from me. I sighed and stripped off, stepping carefully into the hot water and sliding down into it.

"That's good..." I hummed, shutting my eyes as I let the heat relax my aching muscles. I'm not letting Thanatos do this to me again, I've mourned my parent's once already I can't sit here moping around because that's not going to fix anything. I had to work this out and this was something I'd have to do alone, I couldn't risk my soul finder or his wonderful family. I'll be around them and act as normal as I can try... Well I'm pretty weird anyway so maybe not _too_ normal as that might give the game away. First thing's first, I have to see how far my powers can go, then? Then I hunt down that pig of a man and kill him.

I came out the bath smelling of Aussie Shampoo and ginger and lime body wash, god I loved that stuff I always came out feeling so fresh and _zesty._ I quickly dressed in a pair of blue ripped jeans and a baggy grey jumper, my damp hair pulled into a messy bun. I definitely looked and smelt better than before. My plan when I left the bedroom was to act like this didn't bother me, I had to get back to normal.

"Hey beautiful." Victor's eyes raised to mine as I walked out the bedroom, a smile brightening his incredibly handsome face. Sometimes I have to pinch myself because I can't quite believe that this guy is really mine.

"You've cooked enough to feed an army!" I chuckled slightly, as he walked round the counter in my pale pink and polka dot apron. "That's a really good look." I bit my lip and he picked me up to place me on the stool.

"I think so, I might even wear it to my next interrogation." He smiled and stroked my lips with his thumb, sending tingles across my skin.

"Well you know what would be better?" My eyes brightened and I smiled, projecting an image of him wearing nothing but the apron. His eyes sparkling as he smirked.

"You are so naughty Miss Clarke." He pulled me closer to him and planted a kiss on my lips and I returned the favour, my hands sliding underneath his shirt causing him to smile against my lips.

" _Easy tiger_." He chuckled into my mind and I bit his lip gently before knocking could be heard at the door.

"Wh-whose that?" I'd frozen up and he rubbed my back to loosen me up.

"That would be Sky, Zed, Xax, Crystal, Trace and Diamond." He grinned mischievously and I hit him in the shoulder.

"That's why you cooked for a whole squad." I chuckled and Victor left me to open the door, letting some of the Benedict clan come in.

"Amy!" Sky rushed over to me and gave me a tight hug, even Zed joined in and I laughed as I was sandwiched in between them both.

"Nice to see you both too." They pulled away and Sky looked at me.

"How are you, Victor told us everything. I can't believe it, I'm so sorry."

My smile dropped and I nodded slowly, holding back the tears. "Thanks Sky but I'm okay, honest." I gave her my best smile and she nodded before Xav came over.

"Welcome to the crazy family Amy!" He gave me a tight hug and I groaned, forcing him to pull away.

"Cupcake your hurting her." Crystal muttered behind him and he pulled away.

"Oh sorry, want some help with those?" Xav grinned and I nodded.

"After dinner though, Victor's cooked."

Xav quickly turned to his brother and Zed also stared in astonishment. "Victor cooked?! We should probably order a pizza."

I raised my eyebrow and stood up off the stool, greeting Crystal, Diamond and Trace. "Why? It looks good."

Everyone but Victor was looking at me with an amused expression and I flicked my gaze between them all. "What? Come on he can't be _that_ bad!" They all broke into laughter and the two brothers broke into a playful scuffle and I made my way around them, chuckling.

"Don't say things like that to her! I'm a great cook!" Victor had Xav in a head lock and he rubbing his knuckles against his head.

"I'm just trying to save her from trying your gross food! You gave everyone food poisoning last time!" Xav had turned it round on him, sending playful punches into his stomach.

"Food poisoning...?" I glanced down at the stew on the cooker, my face screwing up slightly as I took a sniff. "Vic... _Babe_... What's in this?"

Victor had released his brother and slid up beside me, his hands on my hips. "It's a fish chowder." He nibbled my ear lobe and I had to push back a gag. "Xav, know any take away's?"

Xav burst into laughter and pulled a leaflet out of his pocket. "Already a step ahead of ya."

"You haven't even tried it!" Victor argued and I sighed, pursing my lips.

"He's right... We should try it. Xav?" I looked at him as I grabbed a spoon and he lifted his hands.

"Oh no, sorry Clarkey you're on your own with this one." I glanced around at the other guests and they all looked away, some of them even whistled.

"Babies..." I muttered, turning back to the stove as Victor dipped the spoon into the pot of what looked like... Vomit. I screwed up my face and opened my mouth, his smile beaming at me.

"Be careful it's hot."

I nodded and took the mouthful, at first I didn't think it was that bad until my stomach churned and I darted to the sink, spitting it out and immediately rinsing my mouth out with water.

"That was a little dramatic..." He muttered and I wiped my mouth, shutting my eyes as I still felt like I wanted to vomit.

"You tried... That's all that matters." I let out a little burp and that set them all off, Xav fell off his stool dragging Crystal with him, Sky was in hysterics in Zed's arms. It was Trace and Diamond who tried desperately to keep a composed expression but they couldn't help but laugh either. This then made Victor untie his apron and hang it back up.

"Philistines."

Okay I tried my hardest not to laugh but I couldn't help it, his face was so funny as he sulked. "You try it then!" I got the spoon and dipped it in the chowder, putting it into his mouth.

"It's not that..." His face dropped and he ran over to the sink, spitting it out and rinsing out his mouth. "Alright... That was bad."

"Xav get on the pizza." I walked over to Victor and wrapped my arms around him, leaning on my tip toes to plant a kiss on his lips. "Leave the cooking to me next time eh?" I winked and he smiled kissing my forehead.

"Deal."

The rest of the evening went on in a similar fashion, everyone was laughing most of the night and when they all left my stomach felt as if I'd done a massive ab work out. Victor was the only one who stayed, thankfully.

"Thank you.." I whispered as he cuddled up to me in bed.

"For what?" He pulled me closer and I nuzzled into him, my head on his chest as he draped his arm around me.

"For the evening, it took my mind off everything." I traced my finger across a pattern on his t-shirt as he played with a curl of my hair.

"Anytime sweetheart." Victor smiled and I looked up at him, kissing him deeply before snuggling back into him to go to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Guest** : Aww thank's lovely! I'm glad you think so! Here's the next chapter!

 **Llamacorn:** Haha you crack me up! I love reading your reviews! :') Haha well we shall have to see what happen's wont we! Here's the next one!

 **Tabbycat90:** Thank you! x

Happy reading people!

* * *

 **Chapter Ten.**

When I woke up, I stretched my arm over the side of the bed – expecting to feel Victor's muscled body next to me. "Huh?" I sat up, squinting as the sun blazed through my not so black out curtains. "Victor...?" I sat up, swinging my feet round off the bed. Xav had really done wonders with the pain, I barely feel anything now.

"Vic?" I got up and walked out in my shorts and t-shirt, my bare feet pressing against my soft carpet. I stepped out into my living room and it was already nice and tidy, the place looked so pristine that yesterday's events seemed to not have happened – even the pot of puke had gone. I let out a little sigh and walked over to the counter, picking up a letter.

 _Morning beautiful,_

 _I've been called into work but I'll call you whenever I can get a free moment. If you feel nervous at being home on your own text Sky and she and Zed will come and pick you up._

 _Speak soon,_

 _V x_

I smiled at his letter and placed it back on the counter, he can be so adorable sometimes. I walked over to the sink, filling up the kettle and putting it on to boil. I intended to use this opportunity to get my head right and do some more training. I wanted to test out a theory, I thought if I absorbed energy from my surroundings that it could strengthen mine, going against Thanatos would be difficult and I needed to get rid of Thing one and Thing two before I'd be able to go anywhere near him. I sighed, dropping a tea bag and two sugars into my cup before adding the hot water. I had planned on cutting sugar out but right now, I needed a boost.

"Where do I even start...?" I sighed, putting the milk back in the fridge before I picked up my cup, walking over to the sofa. Electricity seemed to be the best energy source, if I could draw from that then I'd have a pretty deep pool to dip into.

I sat on the floor next to one of my lamps, the bulb was no longer inside it as I made the thing explode yesterday. Not my finest moment but things these days rarely are for me. I blew out a huff of air as I dropped my shields, my head tilting at the bright white energy that buzzed around the lamp. "So pretty..." I whispered, my eyes twinkling in excitement as I gazed into it. "God please don't do the same thing that happened to Marv in Home Alone." I let out a nervous chuckle and placed a finger into the field of white energy that flowed and buzzed around the lamp. So far so good. Right, my thinking is if I can push out my energy, then I can just pull it towards me instead? Jesus I'm asking for something bad to happen really, Victor's just going to come back to see a black outline of where I should be.

"Don't be so stupid." I growled, rolling my eyes at my immaturity. "You've got this." I nodded and rolled my shoulders, shuffling on the spot on the floor. I'd absorbed a tiny amount to track the teleporter but that was the smallest amount and I didn't use that to boost my own power.

 _Stop stalling._ I took in a steady breath and pulled the energy toward me, I watched it buzz for a second before it began to swirl around my finger, twisting up my arm like a snake before it settled into my skin. "Whoa..." I could still see it glow under my skin for a second before it died down.

"Whoa...!" I jumped up and I felt like I'd just drank twenty red bulls. "This is crazy!" I felt such a buzz! I jumped up and ran to the mirror, I could actually see my eyes... glow! "Damn this is so cool." I grinned and I ran out onto my balcony, the freezing air not even bothering me. My flat faced the rocky mountains and the lake, it was the main reason as to why I chose the place, to wake up to this view every morning is just, incredible. "What do I do with it?" I looked around before I gazed down towards the boat on the lake, I couldn't sense anybody inside so I gazed around, biting my lip before I forced this energy out of me.

"That's impressive..." It was sent out like a wave, gliding along the water before it wrapped itself around the boat like Tinkerbell's fairy dust in Peter Pan. I seriously make too many movie references. I paused as I felt it secure itself and I lifted my palm, lifting the boat out of the water with a strength I wouldn't have had without the little booster shot. I held it a few feet out of the water for a few seconds before placing it down again, causing small waves to crash against the side of it.

"This is a good thing to have on my side." I walked back inside after dispersing the rest of the energy. I felt good, I felt strong. I felt ready.

* * *

I arrived at the Benedict's house just after two in the afternoon, I didn't want Zed and Sky to run after me all the time so I decided a midday stroll would do me some good. "Hey everyone!" I called as I walked into the home, wiping my boots before making my way into the kitchen.

"Afternoon Saul, Karla." I smiled warmly at them both and Karla rushed to my side, squeezing me into a hug.

"Afternoon honey, how are you feeling?" She pulled away and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Much better thank you Karla." I smiled again and Saul opened up his arms and I let out a laugh, embracing him as he lifted me up and did a little twirl. "Saul!" I giggled and he put me back down before I felt too dizzy.

"Welcome to the family." He smiled and ruffled my hair before I could smack his hand away.

"Everyone up on the slopes?" I asked, looking at them both.

"It's a beautiful day so we've got a lot of customers. Why don't you head up there? Sky's with Zed at the top." Saul pointed to the mountain where I could see groups of people queuing up for the lifts.

"Eh I'm not too sure about that." I chuckled and Karla nudged me.

"Nonsense! You'll be fine." She wrapped the scarf that I had taken off back round my neck, taking my hand and pulling me back up to the door. "Xav's on the lift's at the bottom, he'll whizz you straight through."

"Karla honestly..." I tried to object but she nudged me outside and shut the door behind me. Yep this family definitely has a weird way of doing things. I sighed, stuffing my hands into my pockets before trudging up the path to the lifts, queuing behind a group of giggling school kids. God help me. I prayed to the sky before I finally made it to the window where Xav and Crystal sat, I don't think I've ever seen the two of them apart. "Hey Professor X." I smiled at Xav and he grinned, a laugh escaping his lips.

"If I'm the Professor you're definitely Jean Gray." He chuckled and I rolled my eyes. "What brings you to the lifts?" He asked, ignoring the growing queue of impatient skiers and boarders behind me.

"Your mother locked me out. She said Sky is at the top so I thought I'd have a look at the view." I smiled and he shook his head.

"You'll get used to that I promise."

I nodded and he let me through. "Thanks Xav."

He bowed and I laughed, getting onto the lift.

* * *

When I made it to the top I was welcomed by a even bitter breeze, causing me to shudder as I stepped off. For a brief moment I looked around and I saw Sky standing next to the Kiosk and I waved as she spotted me.

"Hey!" She shouted and I smiled, making my way over. "Isn't it just beautiful up here?" She asked for two hot chocolates and she handed me one.

"Oh, thanks." I grinned again and turned my attention to the crazy people skiing down the mountain. "You won't catch me dead doing that." I grumbled and she nudged me.

"It's not as hard as it looks."

I raised an eyebrow and glanced at her. "Bambi on ice springs to mind." Again with the movie references? I chuckled as she laughed.

"Oh don't get me wrong I was awful when I first started but I had a good teacher." She glanced over at Zed who gave her a cheeky wink.

"Sky, can I ask you something?" Her blonde curls bounced as she turned her attention back to me.

"Sure. What's up?" We walked over to a bench and sat down. She was right, the panoramic views up here truly are breath taking.

"Thanatos and his men, my brother said he wouldn't stop until he gets what he want's and after figuring out what he did to my parent's..." I paused taking a sip of the glorious hot chocolate.

"Amy whatever your thinking of doing, I wouldn't." Her voice was hard as she read me.

"It's just, I don't think I'll ever get closure if he's still... _Alive._ " I sighed, leaning my elbows onto my knees. "He took so much from me. He nearly killed you and now I've got Victor I don't think I could survive if he got in the line of fire."

Sky shook her head and took my free hand. "Amy, Victor is stronger than he looks. He can look after himself."

I signed again, taking another sip of my drink. "I know he is but what if I told you that... that I could stop them?" I turned my teal gaze over to her and her eye brows raised with disbelief.

"What was it you had in mind? He's a vampire savant Amy and a strong one at that. Trace and Saul said he's probably the most powerful one they've heard of."

I turned my body to face her, my lips pursing as I leaned forward. "Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Amy... I..."

"Please Sky, if you think I can't after doing this then you can tell everyone." I pleaded with her and held her hand, her face still before she finally rolled her eyes in agreement.

"This better be good, you can't do this alone though."

"If my way doesn't work then you can call in the Calvary okay?"

"Fine. What's the plan?"

I smiled and explained to her everything, I'd made a plan on my walk over here and I thought it was a bloody good one. I meant what I said to her, if I couldn't do this on my own then she could tell the clan and bring in any extra hands I needed.

"Are you sure that will work?" Sky looked at me nervously and I nodded.

"Sky I can do this, the amount of anger I have towards these men could generate power for a whole entire city." I bit my lip in anticipation, if she didn't agree then I was screwed.

"Okay but if I have any doubt I'm telling Victor." I grinned and hugged her, spilling my hot chocolate on the snow.

"Deal!"

That's the first stage complete, now I just had to get the other chest pieces into place on my board and I'll be ready to trap the king.


	11. Chapter 11

**Llamacorn:** You shouldn't be so hard on yourself! I know it's easier said then done, I haven't got the greatest self esteem either but I'm learning over time to build up more confidence! :D Thank's for the review again, hope you love this one too!

 **Guest:** Awww thank you so much that means a lot! I wasn't sure where to go with the story but it just comes to me lol.

 **Tabbycat90:** Haha she isn't to be messed with! :)

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven.**

I sat at the top of the mountain until the sun began to set, Sky was helping Zed finish up and I wasn't quite ready to move yet.

"I'll meet you down there in a bit." I smiled at Sky as she nodded, Zed wrapping his arm around her petite waist as they walked back down to the lifts. If I'd left with the two of them I would've missed an incredibly opportunity to watch a beautiful sunset. The sky was a pastel blue and as soon as the sun hit the horizon, splashes of colour seeped it's way into the sky. Today the sky was a deep coral and the small amount's of clouds stood out against the background in a vivid pink. I smiled and removed one of my gloves to take a photo on my phone.

"Just... Wow..." I grinned and snapped a picture before I slid my phone back into my pocket, pulling my glove back on before my fingers turned blue.

I sat up on the mountain for another ten minutes before I headed down, walking off the lifts to see Karla and Saul at the door waiting for me.

"Hey you two, everything okay?" I stopped in front of them and they glanced at each other. "What is it?"

"Amy what are you up to?" Saul asked, his eyes baring down on me.

"I'm not up to anything... Why?" I shuffled on the spot and squeezed my hands into my pockets, avoiding their eye contact.

"Amy honey, I've had a vision." Karla wrapped her arm around mine and lead me into the kitchen where Sky and Zed were sat.

"Uh about what exactly?" I took a seat next to Sky and she smiled briefly before looking away. "What's this about?" I crossed one of my legs beneath me and removed my jacket, folding it neatly over my lap.

"I saw you get into trouble, Zed saw it too and Sky told us what you had planned." Karla sat opposite me, next to her husband.

"Sky..." I glared and she raised her hands.

"I couldn't lie to them Amy, what they saw was distressing..." She squeezed Zed's hand and he lifted hers to his lips, kissing her palm.

"Amy I'm going to say this as nicely as possible." Zed paused, watching me. "Don't be an idiot."

I raised my eyebrow. "That was nice?"

"Yep." He nodded and a piece of his dark hair fell over his eyes before he brushed it back.

"Guy's you needn't worry about me... I'm stronger than I used to be. I can do this." My voice was filled with determination and Saul shook his head.

"And what about Victor? What if you get badly hurt or worse? How do you think he will feel?"

I licked my lips, my gaze dropping to my hands. I had thought about this, of course I had. My thought's were that if I put myself in the line of fire it meant that this welcoming family didn't need to. "Saul I..." I sighed and stood up. "I understand what you're saying but I can't sit here and wait for Thanatos to do something else. What if me or someone else is too late? Then it's _my_ fault that you got hurt..."

"Honey it's not your job to worry about us..." Karla stated, reaching for my hand before I moved it away.

"And it's not your job to worry about me. I couldn't live with myself if I lost you guys too, I've already lost my parents once. I know how it feels and I can't put you or your family through it." I took a shaky breath and bit my lip. "One life is better than several. Please excuse me..." I pulled on my coat and walked out the house.

* * *

When I got home I went straight into my bedroom, pulling out my thermal gym tights and a long sleeved top. I needed to let out some steam and plugging in my music and running a couple of miles usually does the trick. I quickly got dressed and pulled on my black hoody over the top of my dark grey tights. "I'm not being unreasonable here..." I sat on the edge of my bed, pulling on my black running trainers before heading back to my front door. "If they were in my position they would think the same... Wouldn't they?" I questioned myself again before I walked out my flat, locking up before making my way down the stairs.

"They barely know me, I can't mean more to them than their actual family." I muttered again, breaking into a jog when I got outside onto the pavement, plugging in my music as I went – the first song that came on was 'It's My Life' by Bon Jovi. How fitting. I sighed, turning onto the country path and heading into the forest. _"_ _It's my life, It's now or never, I ain't gonna live forever, I just want to live while I'm alive."_ I wonder when he wrote this that he was in some kind of similar situation? I didn't know and I highly doubted he was but hey, song writer's usually get their inspiration from real life experiences, right?

I kept running for a little longer before the forest thickened, the path doing a swerve so it took me back the way I came but along the river this time. I shuddered, remembering the last time I was in there. _Never again._ As I ran I sensed something watching me and I glanced around at my surroundings, my breathing already rugged but the fear adding to it definitely didn't help. "Probably an owl or something..." I whispered to myself, after everything I maybe shouldn't have gone out this far by myself but surely his men would have been able to take me at any point, one of them was a teleporter after all. I slowed down, leaning forward to press my hands to my knees as I took a break to catch my breath.

"God I need to work out more." I huffed, the cloud of white smoke leaving my lips again. As I straightened to continue a black shadow moved in my peripheral vision and I flinched, turning quickly toward it as I took my phone out my pocket. "Hello...?" I furrowed my brows, shaking my head. Why the hell would I call out? I've seen some horror movies and that _never_ works out well for anyone. I turned again to start my jog and when I sensed that there was somebody chasing me I quickened my pace into a sprint. I darted through the forest, my eyes briefly glancing behind me to see two dark figures joining in with the hunt.

"Crap..." I fumbled with my phone, opening the contacts before scrolling through till I reached Victor's name. "Please answer." I whined, clicking the green button with my finger – my headphones had a microphone in them so it meant I didn't need to hold it to my ear. "Come on, come on..!" It rang for a few seconds and then he answered.

"Victor!"

"Amy? What is it?" He clearly heard the panic in my voice and I struggled to catch my breath.

"I think there's people following me... I..." I got cut off abruptly by someone colliding with me with quite a bit of force, causing me to tumble down a slope and land heavily on some tree roots. "Get off me!" I kicked my legs out but it collided with air. "Oh poo..." I looked around for my phone and I saw it a few meters away from me. For a second I did nothing, waiting for them to make the first move. "Screw this.." I darted toward my phone, diving to reach it before the teleporter came out of no where and booted me off course. I let out a grunt as I landed in a heap, my eyes losing their focus a moment as I watched the man pick up my phone.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart here is unable to take your call at the moment."

I could hear Victor shouting curses down the phone and the man just pulled it away from his ear a moment before rolling his eyes.

"Now now, there's no need for that language. Mhmm, yes I understand."

I got to my feet, leaning on a tree as I lost my balance. I had to focus, I had to do _something_. While he was distracted with my Soul Finder, I drew some energy toward me before releasing it like a wave – causing the member of the pack to fly backwards quite a few feet and colliding with a tree. I was already sprinting away and I remembered I saw two shadows. _Where's the other one?_ I frantically looked around me as I saw the lights of the town in the distance, I just needed to get closer and I could get to cover.

 _"Victor...?"_

I tried, hearing nothing back before I remembered that one of Thanatos's minion's was a cloaker. I'm not ready for this, I had a plan but this wasn't how it was supposed to start! I hadn't got my chest pieces into position and Thanatos has already taken the first move. _Damn it!_ I cursed in my head before I felt a burst of energy behind me, causing me to leap forward, landing in a roll before I got shoved into a tree.

"That wasn't very _nice,_ was it sweetheart." He pressed a knife against my neck and I let out a whimper. "The boss will be pleased you've got a spark in you."

"Please... Just leave me alone..." Tears were rolling down my cold cheeks now and he leaned forward, pressing his weight into me as he slid his free arm around my waist. _Snake._

"This will feel... Unpleasant." He whispered into my ear before the scenery quickly changed and he let me go, my disorientated body dropping to the floor as I felt like my stomach was in my throat. Rain was pouring from the sky and it didn't take long before my clothes were soaked through. God I felt sick.

"I did warn you." I could hear a smile in his voice and I threw up, hunching over as I became clammy.

"Where am I?" I questioned, trying to push myself onto my feet before I stumbled back onto the floor in front of his feet. My head wouldn't stop spinning, I felt like I'd ridden the tea cups one to many times.

"What you don't recognise the place?" I glanced around and I blinked, trying to focus my eyes as the familiar looking cottage.

"I know this place..." I whispered, my heart beating quicker as I came to the sudden realisation as to where exactly I was. "No..."

"Oh yes sweetheart." He grabbed my arm and dragged me to my feet, my eyes still wide as I gazed at the Victorian home in front of me.

"Why... Why would you take me here..." I cried as I tried to pull away from him.

"Boss thought it'd be poetic." He laughed again and hauled me down the path, kicking open the door before slamming it shut behind us. I didn't even have the chance to take in my surroundings as he gripped my arm harder causing me to call out.

"Let me _go!"_ I screamed, trying to build up enough energy to push him away.

"Not this time sweetheart." He pulled open a door and shoved me inside, my feet tripping under themselves as I toppled down some stairs – landing on the cold, damp brick floor below. For a moment my eyes focused on the only light that lit this room and it was partially blocked by the teleporter, I didn't think they could travel this far but I was clearly wrong. "Welcome home Princess." He smiled and slammed the door shut, locking it from the outside as he left me shivering in the darkness. Thanatos had brought me back to where he killed me parent's... he brought me home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Tabbycat90:** Well let's hope so! ;P

 **Guest:** I know I am! Sorry! My updates are a little slowly during the week as I have a full time job now *cries* Hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **Llamacorn:** AAAH that's so awesome of you! Thank you :3 Haha I'm ginger of course I like Ed Sheeran! Us gingers have to stick together! ;) Aww why thank you again, I hope you enjoy this chapter *hugs*

* * *

 **Chapter twelve.**

I laid there, shrouded in the darkness as I tried to maintain my composure. The room itself contained a heavy smell of musk and damp, probably from a leaky pipe that had seeped it's way through the original floorboards, I could hear a drip somewhere in here but my senses are all over the place so I couldn't pin point where exactly it was. I sighed, moving my arms forward to push myself off the grimy ground. "Crap!" I shrieked, my wrist buckling as the pain shot up my arm. "Jesus..." I rocked onto my knees and clutched my left arm, it felt _wrong_ in my hand and I didn't have to be a doctor to know why. I'm not going to be able to put up much of a fight with a broken bloody wrist now am I?! I would of screamed in anger if it wasn't for the fact I was trying to push back a cry due to the pain. I bit into my quivering lip as I got to my feet, my hip feeling bruised as I limped a few steps. "I swear there's a light in here somewhere..." I whispered, keeping my injured arm close to my chest as I fumbled my hand around in the air until I felt a light switch hanging from the ceiling. I quickly switched it on and the warm amber glow illuminated the room, my eyes squinting a moment as they tried to adjust.

I looked around the cellar to see if I could find anything to wrap around my shivering frame, I was starting to notice the cold again and I needed to stop myself from getting a chill. I took a few steps forward to some old boxes, opening them up to rummage around in them – there was nothing useful in here, if the mice hadn't got to it the damp certainly had. "Damn..." I muttered, turning back around to gaze at the locked door at the top of the stairs, I could blast it open, I wasn't completely drained and I'm sure if I put up enough of a fight I could get out of here. I paused, licking my lips before moving toward the stairs. _Although_... The cottage was a mile out of any civilisation, I would, with no doubt, be caught up with and shoved back into this cellar... Or worse.

I turned and sat on the third step, my knees brought close to my chest as I shut my eyes. I wish I could just see Victor, to hear his voice would be like the holy grail to a historian. "Victor I'm so sorry..." I leant my head forward, still clutching my wrist as I let a few tears escape.

" _Can you hear me...?"_ I cried down the line, hoping to hear someone to reply even though I knew they won't. I had to do something, the teleporter is a problem but my main issue is the other monkey – he blocked all telepathy and hid me like the invisible cloak in Harry Potter. If I was going to use my energy to attack anyone then it'd have to be him, I have to get him out of the picture and then at least I could _try_ and call in back up. "I've got this..." Bull crap! No I didn't! If I did I wouldn't be in this bloody situation. I growled, my body flinching as the lock on the door slid open. I quickly jumped up and turned around, seeing the teleporter at the door again.

"Hello Princess." He grinned and I shuddered. "Aww don't look so sad." He took a few steps down the stairs and each step forward he took, I took one is the opposite direction. "Now don't be like that, Boss want's you to have dinner." He paused and chuckled. "Or have _you_ for dinner, I should say."

"Screw you ass hole." I spat and his eyes filled with anger and he teleported the last few steps to stand right in front of me, pushing me back to the wall and pressing his hand against my throat.

"A pretty thing like you shouldn't say such _awful_ things." He whispered, looking me up and down. "Now I'll let you go if you promise to keep you mouth _shut._ "

I tried to wriggle out his grip but I couldn't, only being able to use one hand didn't exactly help. I stopped my fidgeting and nodding in agreement as the lack of air was really beginning to take affect.

"Good girl." He let me go and grabbed my injured arm, dragging me up the stairs – acting completely oblivious to my pain filled screams. We came into what used to be my living room and I was shoved forward into the arms of the second of Thanatos's men.

"Hello darling." He spoke, breathing his cigarette breath all over me.

"Let... Me...Go..." I wriggled out of his grip and he smacked me across the face. _Hard._ I dropped to the floor, my cheek stinging as it brought tears to my eyes.

"You don't get to make demands." He hissed and I kept my head down, my breathing heavy. "Didn't my buddy Shift already tell you to keep your mouth shut?" He crouched down in front of me and stroked my cheek. "You'd do better to listen to him next time."

I nodded again and I saw him smile, rubbing his hands together before standing.

"Darnell where's the boss?" Shift looked over at his... I don't even know what I'd call him, colleague? Partner in crime? I bit my lip and shuffled into the corner, bringing my knees up to my chest again. I had to do something while Thanatos wasn't here, I could take Darnell out no problem but then I'd have to deal with the consequences from Shift and the 'boss'. _I'm not strong enough... I don't even know if I can kill him..._ I tried to console myself in my own head before I heard Darnell call out to me.

"Darling, do you want to hear something funny?" His eyes twinkled and I looked up at him, my eyes narrowing into a glare. "Course you do!" He moved over to crouch in front of me, I could see the yellow tobacco stains to his finger tips and one of his front teeth was fractured. I wonder if someone punched him? The idea of someone punching this idiot warmed me slightly before the slime ball caressed my knee.

"Your mum sat in the same spot you are right now, she didn't do anything either." He paused as he watched my face drop. "She just watched her soul finder die, if you look closely you can still see the blood stain on the floor boards."

My body froze up and I just looked at him in, well I was feeling too many things right now to choose just one emotion. He was taunting me, rubbing my parent's death in my face. "Screw this..." I launched my fist into his face before bringing my foot up to kick him flat in the chest. "How dare you!" I rose to my feet, sending a burst of energy into the teleporter as he ran at me – causing him to fly backwards through a wall.

"That's more like it!" He spat, wiping his bloody nose as he got to his feet. I couldn't let him get to close so I decided to use my minimal energy reserve to crush every bone in his pathetic body.

"This will _hurt_." I said, my tone cold – my eyes burning with fury.

"I doubt that darling." He took out a knife and I splayed my palm, my energy wrapping round his limps and torso like vines. "What are you doing?" He tried to move but I kept him tightly in place.

"You really think I'm the kind of girl who let's the men who killed my parent's, the men who tore my world apart, get away with it...?" I was sweating with the strain now and my head began to pound. "You brought darkness into my life, I think it's only fair I return the favour."

I could see the teleporter get up and he stumbled to catch his balance. "Have fun in hell asshole." I clenched my hand into a fist and the sounds of his screams and breaking bones echoed through the house.

"No!" Shift yelled as I dropped to my knees, releasing Darnell's body in a disformed heap. "You'll pay for that!" He spat. I ignored him, my eyes gazing onto the dark red patch on the floor boards in front of me. I honestly thought that I wouldn't care about taking his life but I did, I felt tainted and even though no blood was on my hands – I still knew deep down that I was brought far enough down to his level to react in this way and it would live with me forever.

I let out a whimper as was lifted to my feet, my body being shoved back into the wall. "You killed him!" Shift spat, his face closed to mine as I looked at him with my now empty gaze.

"He deserved it." I said coldly, causing him to grab me by the throat – pinning me back as he punched me a couple of times in the stomach. I would've keeled over if it wasn't for him keeping me up.

"You've just signed your death warrant princess." He twisted me around so his chest was pressed against my back. "Boss won't be pleased _._ "

"Get off me..." I wheezed as he wrapped his arm around my throat, his other arm locking it into place as he pressed his hand against my head. I tried to pull him off and my legs kicked out but he didn't let me go. My vision was beginning to darken and I called out in a feeble attempt for help.

" _Victor?!"_

 _"Amy! Tell me where you are."_ His voice was urgent as he sensed the distress I was in. God it was good to hear him again.

" _My old home in England... Victor If I don't get out of this alive, I want you to know that I lo-…."_ The connection was lost as black spots started to cloud my vision, my body slowly becoming limp.

"When you wake up, that's when the real fun begins." Shift breathed, his breath warm on my neck. I tried to hold on for a few moment's longer but I'd fought with everything I had. My eyes slowly fluttering shut as I fell unconscious.


	13. Chapter 13

**Llamacorn** : Hahaha I haven't seen his new music video yet! I've just been going to work, coming home to write then I crash out! I'll watch it after I've written this :) I'm a claims advisor, not my dream job but unfortunately, I left college and entered the real world lol. Ugggh exams! I don't miss those! I hope you do okay! Studying anything good? :) Enjoy this chapter! Much love 3

 **Tabbycat90** : Gotta love a bit of HP! Thanks lovely :) x

 **Guest:** Sooorrryy! I would update sooner but I'm at work until 5pm and I come straight home to write! Here's the next one :)

Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen:**

When I woke up, to my surprise I wasn't no longer in the basement. The room I was in had two large windows at either side of the room and a set of French patio doors directly opposite me. I sat up, being careful not to put any weight on my injured wrist as I looked around, the early morning sun now seeped through the windows, reflecting off the pale walls and the cracked Edwardian mirror. I remember my brother punching that when we had an argument about what we would do with the my parents estate, in the end we thought it best to keep the house – just in case one of us would ever want it for, jeez I don't know? Having a family or something.

"Doubt that will happen now..." I whispered, grabbing the kitchen counter before pulling myself to my feet. It couldn't have been much later than eight o'clock in the morning and I already felt like giving up and climbing back into my warm safe bed. _If only I could._ I sighed, moving to the window as I gazed across the fields which were covered in thick frost, the fog still clinging in places the sun hadn't yet reached.

"Well look whose awake."

My heart leaped into my throat and I clenched my hand into a fist, the skin across my knuckles turning white. I didn't say anything, I just slowly turned around – my trainers squeaking slightly against the floor.

"You've caused quite a riot girly." Thanatos stood there, leaning against the wall as his eyes focused on polishing a rather large knife in his hand. "I have to admit, you've definitely surprised me. I wouldn't have ever expected _you_ to take a life." His black gaze lifted to my teal one, holding it there a moment before he smirked. "If it wasn't so inconvenient, I would've been impressed. You're not quite as innocent as you look." He lifted the blade into the light, inspecting it before tucking it back into his inside pocket.

"You haven't exactly left me much choice.." I muttered, my eyes moving away from him to look at my malformed reflection in the cracked mirror. I looked dreadful, from what I could see – my eyes were sunken, tired. Dark bags hung from them as a deep purple bruise circled my right eye before settling across my cheek bone. What a state.

"Hmm well, you will pay for it. It's hard trying to find a man with his kind of gift." Thanatos paused, walking over to me to pick out a bit of dirt out of my hair. "Especially because most of them are a bunch of snotty nosed do gooders."

I tried to move away from his touch but he just grabbed my face and turned my head to look at him. "You were going to die a simple death, I was going to absorb all that tasty energy until there was nothing left of you but an empty shell..." His cold breath chilled my cheeks, his face moving closer to take in a deep sniff. "But now? Now I will have to make you pay for Darnell's death." My gaze flicked up to him, I tried to hide my fear but I'm sure the man could smell it. He was a hunter, a predator and he didn't need to do anything drastic to show this – it was all in his eyes.

"If you plan on killing me, will you answer me this one thing?" My voice was quiet as he released me, I didn't move – I needed to stand strong.

"Let me guess, you're going to ask why I killed them?" He smirked, his voice taunting as I nodded. "Well it's simple, your brother poked his nose in business that never concerned him." He clicked his knuckles. "So I killed them, I was going to kill you too but what fun would that be? You didn't seem like you had much to give at the time but now?" He grabbed me by the hips and thrusted me into him, I squeaked and tried to push him off with my good hand but he was far stronger than me. "Now you reek of power and I can't wait to drink every _single_ drop." He sniffed me again before running his tongue up from my jaw to my temple.

"Get your disgusting hands off of me." My voice was blunt and he must of found this oh-so-amusing because he just tightened his grip, his eyes shimmering with mischief.

"That's more like it girly, I like my dinner which a kick." He winked and I took that as an invitation – my foot slamming into his shin, his smirking face swiftly changing into someone who just sucked on a lemon. "You little bitch!" He grabbed me by the hair and I yelped, my body hunching over as he dragged me back into the living room. "You just keep making this harder for yourself." He shoved me to my knees and gripped the back of my neck, his cold touch sending shivers down my spine – goosebumps raising on my pale skin.

"You said you liked people with a kick, I only gave you what you-…" I got cut off as he wretched my head back, a shriek leaving my lips as I gazed up at him.

"This isn't a game girly, I don't think you quite grasp the seriousness of the predicament you're in. Why don't I give you an idea eh?" His face was screwed up in anger as I saw Shift walk into the room, a smile on his face. He clearly knee what was going to happen next and I guess he was going to enjoy it a whole lot more now I killed his friend.

"Just kill me already..." I groaned, my eyes filling with tears as he tightened his grip.

"Oh no, I'm going to have my fun first." Thanatos took out his knife, flicking it around in his free hand before he pressed it against my cheek, slicing my skin to draw blood. "You have _no_ idea what I've got planned for you." Saliva was dripping from his mouth and I shut my eyes, letting out a whimpering cry as my body shook. I couldn't push him away right now, my energy was on lock down – God I didn't think this through. Yes Victor knew where I was and I'm sure he'd be able to call in reinforcements but a flight over here takes at least eight hours and even then I might not have that time to spare.

"Shift, why don't you bring in our second guest?" My eyes shot open and I glanced over at Shift. Who else did he have here? I watched the teleporter as I walked up the stairs, I could hear some muffled screams and I sat there frozen, my eyes staring at the bottom of the stair case.

"You'll like this girly." He released his grip on me and I scuttled away from him, getting to the corner before climbing to my feet.

"We don't have all day!" Thanatos shouted as Shift stomped down the stairs with someone who was wrapped in a blanket slung over his shoulder. "This should give you some incentive to behave." My eyes flicked onto him before Shift dropped the person on the ground. For a moment they wriggled before they got out it.

"No..." I whispered, my covering my mouth as my knees threatened to buckle. "G-Gemma...?" My friend revealed herself and she was covered in bruises from head to toe. Her dark hair matted with her own blood and her eyes had lost their vibrant green hue. "Jesus... Gemma!" I rushed forward but the teleporter grabbed me, I kicked and I screamed but he wouldn't let me go. "Leave her alone! I'll do whatever you want! Please...!" I cried as my best friend who was usually so full of life, who lit up a room whenever she entered, was on the floor shaking as she watched me.

" _It's okay... I can't fight anymore..."_ She spoke into my mind now and I shook my head, everything about me seemed irrelevant now – Gemma was more than a friend, she was family. I couldn't lose her, she meant so much to me.

" _Yes you can! Think of your wedding! You're getting married soon! Please don't give up!"_ My eyes pleaded with her and Thanatos clapped, the sound cutting through the tension.

"Isn't this just a beautiful moment?" He smiled and wrapped his hand round her arm, lifting her to her feet. "Come here darling, I'll look after you don't worry."

"Get your filthy hands _off_ her!" I spat, my eyes filled with rage as I struggled again in Shift's grip.

"Oh come now, just a little taste?" He teased, licking his lips as he kissed her shoulder.

"Don't! I'll do everything you say..." I paused, looking at her frail body. "Just leave her be." I stopped struggling and he tilted his head.

"You promise?"

I nodded and he spoke telepathically to the man who held me back. After a moment I felt him release me and I ran over to my friend, wrapping my arms around her as she buckled in my grip.

"I'm so, so sorry..." I cried as I kept my grip on her tight, she was so weak – I could see that her energy was struggling to keep up with everything. I couldn't let them do this to her, I had to protect her. This isn't her fight.

"Please take her to a hospital, she's not well..."

Gemma looked up at me, her eyes cloudy as I stroked her cheek. We'd been friends since year eight, we were both a little chubby and had the worst hair cuts known to man. Gemma had introduced herself as a bit of a loner and I liked her immediately – as I too felt the same way about myself. Ever since then we were pretty much inseparable.

"You're going to be okay... You just need to keep fighting..." I wiped a falling tear from her cheek and she squeezed my hand, snuffling a cry. "Please, she needs medical attention..." I turned my gaze to the two men and Thanatos nodded.

"Take her to the hospital." I let out a breath of relief and hugged her tight in my arms.

"I love you Gem..." Thanatos grabbed me and dragged me back so Shift could pick my friends now limp body in his arms.

"Just know that if you do anything to step out of line I'll get him to kill her. Is that understood?" I nodded quickly and then Shift vanished, his red energy swarming in the space he just stood.

"Let that be a lesson to you girly." He let me go and I stumbled forward to where Shift just stood, my eyes watching as Thanatos left the room. He was doing the same thing as hat he did to my brother, he shows his power and if that's not enough for you to back off he will take what you hold most dear away.

" _Gemma I'm so sorry..."_ I didn't know if she could hear it but I hoped she did. I let out a shaky breath as the red energy started to twirl around me, my eyes blinked at it and I checked the room again before I shut my eyes – pulling the energy towards me. Like before with the electricity, it snaked around me before settling onto my skin – the red glow lingering before disappearing completely. The next moves were vital and I needed to make damn sure I was the one who was a step ahead.


	14. Chapter 14

**Llamacorn:** Haha I feel the same way haha but my character is a little nicer than I am ha! Thanks lovely! Ooh that's awesome! You're clever then! :D

 **Guest:** Sorry for the wait! Thank you for that I appreciate it! I've got a major headache so it took longer to write than intended! here's the next one!

 **Tabbycat90:** We shall see won't we ;P x

Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter fourteen.**

I moved over to the window, my gaze looking out at the large apple tree. I remember the days of my childhood when my twin and I ran around and around it for hours playing tag, no matter how fast I ran he always seemed to catch up with me. I smiled warmly as another, not so pleasant memory trickled out of my locked box.

 _I stood outside the front of my car, my parent's Land Rover wrapped around the tree a few yards down the road from our home. Flashing blue and white lights lit up the summer night sky and officers rushed around the scene as the ambulance and fire crews worked to get my mum and dad out the car._

 _"Are they..." I whispered, my eyes locked onto the car._

 _"Yes. They said it was instantaneous..." Paul stated, his hands clenched into tight fists._

 _"How did this happen... Dad's such a careful driver, I don't understand." Tears streaked down my face now and I saw my brother dip his head, a deep sigh leaving his lips._

 _"The police think he swerved to avoid hitting a deer."_

 _"What?" I turned to him, my teal eyes gazing at him as his dark brown ones looked back at me. He took after my father; tall, slim but strong build with dark features - nobody ever guesses we're twins let alone brother and sister. I however took after my mother, she was fair haired and shared the same colour eyes as me. Or she did. "That can't be right..." I shook my head as I turned away from him, my fingers tapping repeatedly against my collar bones._

 _"Amy you won't want to look at his..." Paul took my hand and my eyes moved from the police to my parent's limp bodies being pulled out of the car._

 _"No..." I pulled my hand away from him and covered my mouth, my body shaking. "No!" I screamed, running forward towards them before an officer grabbed me and held me back._

 _"Sweetheart you don't want to see that." He spoke into my ear, trying to sooth me but I fought in his arms before I slipped out of his grip. I ran over to them as the medical crews covered them with a blanket._

 _"This can't be real... Please let this be a nightmare..." I dropped to my knees, sitting in between them both as I took their now cold hands in my own. "You can't be gone... You were supposed to grow old together, you were supposed to watch me grow up, you weren't supposed to die..." I burst into tears, kissing the back of their hands as I placed them back on the floor._

 _"Miss, we need to take the bodies now." A medic said behind me and I stood, nodding slowly as I wiped the tears away with my sleeve._

 _"I'll see you again soon... I love you..." I walked past the medic and through the crowd of officers, my brother opening his arms for a hug. "No! No don't you dare touch me." I barged past him and got into my car._

 _"Amy don't! Please come back!" Paul stood at my door, banging on the window before I started the engine and drove off._

I came out of the memory, my cheeks wet with tears. I hadn't thought about that night for a very long time, I hated the way I felt and being here – where it all happened reinforced the idea of wanting to crawl up into a ball.

"What's with the tears princess?" Shift was standing beside me now and I pursed my lips, turning away from him before he grabbed my arm, tugging him back toward him. "Thinking about your mummy and daddy?" He smirked and I yanked my arm free, my eyes narrowing.

"Don't you _dare_ speak about them." I hissed at him, taking a few steps away before bumping into Thanatos.

"Now that's not very polite is it darling?"

I glanced at the two of them, my heart picking up as he took another step towards me – blocking me into the corner.

"I... I'm sorry I didn't mean.." I stopped, my back pressing against the cold wall.

"Be _quiet._ " He growled, his hands either side of my head. Shift was grinning like a mad man behind me and I let out a shaky breath. "I've not got much patience left girly." He stroked my cut on my face and I turned my head away before he grabbed my jaw, turning it back to face him. "Look at me when I talk to you." I whimpered at him and I felt a strange sensation, as if I was having blood drawn.

"S-stop it..." I whispered, he ignored me and pressed his body into me just before my knees buckled.

"But you taste so _good._ " He breathed. I could feel my energy leave my body, hell I could see it leave my body as he sucked it in.

"I can't..." My head rolled forward and he let me drop to the floor, my head smacking the edge of the slate fire place.

"Let that be a warning girly." My eyes just focused on his boots before he kicked me a few times in the ribs and back. I didn't make a sound, I was so spaced out I barely felt a thing. I know that I would later but for now I'm grateful for the peace.

"Put her in the hole." Thanatos ordered, I could hear Shift mutter something before he picked me up – carrying me outside into the cold mid day sun. I wanted to ask him where he was taking me but I couldn't speak, my body wouldn't obey my mind so I just blinked slowly. After a few more strides he stopped and my gaze rolled onto a deep pit in the ground, it must have gone down at least ten or more feet. I could see the reflection of muddy water and if I wasn't completely drained I would have kicked and screamed. I hated confined spaces like that.

"Night princess." He grinned at me and dropped me over the edge. I fell for a few seconds before I landed in about a foot or two of water, my head only just above the surface. I could start to feel my body listen to me again and I instantly felt the cold, the water completely soaking my clothes as I tried to sit up.

" _Victor hurry..."_

I didn't get a reply this time and I pulled myself into a seated position, my eyes resting on two corpses. I recognised them, they owned the little tea shop in the village.

"Oh my god..." I screamed and tried to get onto my feet, my fingers clawing at the sides of the hole as I attempted to escape. "Please let me out!" I cried before my legs collapsed, my head resting against the muddy prison wall as I shut my eyes, my body shaking.

* * *

"Princess?" I felt someone nudge me and I opened my eyes, it was night time now and my body was frozen. "Aww you don't look so good.." He pulled me to my feet and I shivered in his arms. In a blink of an eye I was no longer in the ditch of doom, I was in the middle of my old bathroom. "You need to shower. Get yourself cleaned up." Shift walked out and I turned to the shower, turning it on – surprised to feel the water was still hot. I quickly stripped and stepped under the warm spray, I could see the water turn a dirty reddish brown colour and I shuddered under the warmth.

" _Amy?"_ Paul's voice popped into my head and I froze.

" _What do you want."_ I growled, he was the last person I wanted to talk to. He lied to me.

" _Victor told me everything, I know that I lied to you but this really isn't the best time to discuss it. Are you hurt?"_

 _"There's never a good time with you Paul! You made me think it was an accident, you lied to my face! Why didn't you just tell me the truth!"_ I finished washing all the blood and dirt off my body and I turned the shower off, quickly grabbing the towel before wrapping it around my broken, bruised form.

" _Amy will you shut up. You need to stall for at least another hour."_

 _"Another hour?! I've not got another hour, it doesn't take a genius to figure out what he has planned for me."_

Speaking of the devil, Thanatos stood in the door way admiring my figure with an excited glint in his eye.

 _"_ You have definitely grown into a beautiful woman."He took a few steps forward to stand in front of me, his fingers caressing up my arm before gliding across my collar bone. "So elegant..." He whispered, I could see the lust in his eyes and I stepped away from him – causing a laugh to escape his lips.

"What are you afraid of girly? Does your dear soul finder not attend to your needs?" I didn't react and he laughed again. "Get dressed." His tone was cold now and he walked out, returning with a pair or my jeans, a thick jumper and a pair of Victors socks, he must of taken them from my flat when he tore it apart. Thanatos left me and slammed the door shut. Slowly I grabbed the clothes, being careful not to make too sudden of a movement.

" _I miss you..."_ I cried out to my soul finder again, waiting for his reply which never came. Where the hell was he? I held back my sadness and quickly changed, pulling on Victors socks at the end before making my way to the door.

 _"_ Come on girly we haven't got all day!" Thanatos shouted as I opened the door, slowly making my way down the stairs. "There you are. Looking beautiful as always."

His words chilled my core and I stood on the bottom step, the pain in my wrist throbbing. "Why are you dragging this out... Why don't you just kill me and be on your way." I looked directly at Thanatos, his eyebrows raising in surprise.

"What fun would that be?" He stated, walking over to me to tuck a few wet strands of my hair behind my ears. "You definitely have your mothers eyes." He watched me for my reaction but I gave him nothing, I was too busy imagining that I was smashing his head against the wall, over and over again.

"I think it's time for another hors d'oeuvres." He rubbed his hands together and I turned on the spot, making a run for it up the stairs before he grabbed my ankle and yanked me back down. My bruised body taking even more hits.

"No! Let me go!" I screamed as he picked me up, his arms tight around me as I squirmed in his grip.

"Relax..." He whispered, that pulling feeling returning to me as he took more of my life away from me. After a few seconds I stopped fighting, my head rolling back onto his shoulder as unconsciousness tugged at me. "That's more like it." He placed me on the ground, my eyes struggling to stay open as I watch him straddle me, he face close to mine as he caressed my thigh. "You really are something girly. I get such a hit from you." He breathed over me and black spots tinted my vision. "Maybe I'll just keep you around as my little... toy..." His eyes trailed down my body and I tried to sit up before he slammed me back down. My head was spinning as I felt my power being drawn from me again, his hand sliding up underneath my jumper.

Suddenly, before things took a darker turn, the door was kicked down and Victor ran in, sending a mind strike into Shift before tackling Thanatos to the ground. "Get. Your. Hands. Off. Her!" Victor punched him repeatedly across the face and I just watched him, my eyes rolling back into my head before I passed out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Llamacorn:** Haha I'm glad you liked it! Victor is so badass! ;P Haha I do that all the time! I've winged most of my life so far ha! Aww thank you! I am thinking of writing my own book but I get worried nobody would read it lol. It was amazing! Ed always does such great videos to his songs :)

 **April:** Hahaha I read your review at work and nearly spat my water out! I won't tell yours is you don't tell mine haha! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Yes I do have a twin and he is the complete opposite to me, nobody thinks were related even when we have the same surname. (don't know how people get through the day sometimes hahaha) Sorry for the wait! X

 **Tabbycat90:** Haha I hate Thanatos and I'm the one writing about him xD x

 **Guest:** I'm so so sorry! I've not had a chance to sit down and do it, I'm writing an long one to make up for it!

I'm so sorry everyone that I've waited this long to update, I've been celebrating my 21st this weekend as I couldn't last week due to no money and I've only just had the chance to sit down and write! Forgive me!

Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter fifteen.**

"Amy?... Amy can you hear me sweetheart...?" Victor called, his honey voice drawing me out of unconsciousness.

I groaned, my eyes fluttering open to see bright white lights, causing me to squint as they tried to adjust to the change.

"V-Victor?" I whispered, my mouth dry. I was in a hospital again, great. I suppose I should be grateful that I'm out of that place, hopefully Victor gave him a bloody good beating and Thanatos and Shift are now locked away out of reach from anything and anyone.

"I was so worried about you..." His hand was placed on my cheek, his thumb caressing my skin over and over again. His touch felt so comforting right now.

"What happened? Did you put him away?" I watched him, my lip quivering slightly as he squeezed my hand. "What is it Victor?" He was shifting in his seat, he wouldn't even meet my gaze. "You did catch him... Didn't you...?"

"Amy I-"

My brother interrupted us, barging into the room.

"Victor, can you give me a moment with my sister?" His dark brown eyes gazed at my soul finder and I shook my head.

"Whatever you have to say Paul can be said in front of him." I stated coldly, my brother raising an eye brow before sighing deeply.

"I'd rather not."

Victor stood and I grabbed his hand, stopping him. "No don't..."

"Amy I'll be right outside." He slipped his hand out of mine and walked past my brother, closing the door behind him.

For a few moment's there was just silence, we didn't even look at each other. I didn't know how I felt about him, what he did? How can I ever forgive him? He's the reason our parent's were killed.

"Why didn't you just listen to me?" He growled, pacing at the bottom of my bed.

"Excuse me?" I lifted my gaze to him, my eyes narrowing.

"You should've stayed out of it. I told you not to get involved with him." He brushed his fingers through his short brown curly hair. "You nearly died."

My eyebrows raised and I sat up a little, flinching slightly at the pain. I could see Victor outside with some of his family. God I wished he stayed, I could really use the help here.

"Yes well, you didn't seem so bothered when you got our parent's murdered so why does this matter to you now?" I couldn't stop myself, the words just rolled off my tongue and my think-before-I-speak filter had gone out of the bloody window.

"You blame _me_?!" He stopped, his hands clenching the bottom railing of my bed. "How can you blame me!" His voice was raised enough now that it caught the attention of the Benedict clan outside my room.

"Yes damn right I do! It was your fault, you brought that darkness to our home." I wasn't wasting any time here, I just said what needed to be said.

"How dare you! You know I loved them just as much as you!" He was burning with anger right now and I shook my head, ripping off my covers and unclipping the cables. "What the hell are you doing?!"

I got up, slipping off my bed and walking to the door – looking directly into Victor's eyes as he gazed into mine with worry.

" _Just give me a moment."_ I locked my door just before some nurses and doctors threatened to burst into the room.

" _Amy open the door."_ Victor growled in my mind, trying the handle.

 _"One... Second..."_ I turned back to my brother, my broken arm in a sling. "If you hadn't have been so sloppy with your work mum and dad would still be alive. It's because you were dealing with Thanatos's case and got too deep that he killed them." My voice was empty now, my eyes cold as he walked over to me – standing close.

"You don't know what you're talking about." His brown eyes showed mixed emotion – anger, sadness, betrayal maybe?

"You covered it all up, how did you manage that again? Do you just have a special team to clear up all the mistakes you make? Were you even going to tell me?!" I shouted in his face, tears pricking my eyes. "We used to be so close! You were like my best friend! You should have _told_ me!" I shoved him back, he didn't react and I screamed in anger. "You feel nothing! Look what you've done! This is all _your_ fault!" I punched him across the face and everyone burst into the room, Victor immediately putting his arms around my waist, pulling me away from my brother who was now wiping the blood off his lip. "Stay the hell away from me Paul! I don't ever want to see you again! Do you understand!?"

Paul straightened his tie, shaking out his napkin to keep it pressed against his face. "Victor, I'll keep you updated with any sightings of Thanatos and Shift. I hope you can keep my sister safe in the meantime." My eyes widened and he left the room, my body turning to face Victor.

"He _escaped?!_ " My body began to shake and I turned away from him, my hand pulling at my hair as I tried to take in deep steady breaths. "How... I thought you got him... I thought I was safe..." I tapped my collar bone repeatedly as Victor just watched me.

"Amy I was going to tell you before your brother walked in..." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bed, sitting me down beside him. "We will catch him, I'm not letting you get hurt again."

"He won't stop Victor... You don't understand he's got this crazy obsession with me." I paused as he scooped me into his arms, my head on his chest. "He called me his toy..." I squeezed my eyes shut at the memory and I felt him stiffen in my arms.

"He won't be touching you again." He spoke through gritted teeth, he arms around me tightening.

"How can you promise that? He has a teleporter, he can go wherever he wants." I sighed and Victor said nothing. He knew I was right, yes he would do everything in his power to protect me but Thanatos has ways of getting what he want's. He would kill a whole city if it meant he got me.

"You know... Your brother didn't know what would happen when he got given Thanatos's case you know. You shouldn't be so hard on him."

I pulled away, looking into his gorgeous grey eyes. Man I missed those. "He was the reason they died Victor, he lied to me..." He cupped my cheek and kissed my forehead.

"I know he did. I don't agree with the way he dealt with the situation, it was wrong of him to cover it up the way he did. But he did do it to protect you, he didn't want you to feel like you could have done something." He stroked my hair and I dropped my gaze. "Just hear him out next time okay? I will be there this time, can't having you going all Mike Tyson on him again." Victor winked and I let out a little laugh.

"I don't know how I got so lucky with you Mr Benedict."

"Well I am pretty great." He smirked and I smacked his chest. "What?" He laughed and he leaned close to me, pressing his lips against mine as he kissed me with more ferocity this time. "I'm not letting you out of my sight again." He whispered, his breath warm on my face as I nuzzled into his neck.

"Just don't get hurt, I couldn't lose you too." I whispered back, my finger tracing the line of his jaw.

"Don't you worry about me sweetheart, I'm stronger than I look." He winked at me again and I smiled. I know he's a powerful savant but from the time spent with Thanatos, he seems like the stronger opponent right now and that worried me.

* * *

I was let out the hospital a few days later, my wrist was still pretty bad but the dear that Xav is managed to heal most of the injury as it was a clean break. So now rather than a cast it was just in a wrist support. I really owed that boy.

"I thought we were going to the airport?" My eyes glanced at Victor and he shook his head, a smile on his face.

"I thought while we were here, we could make a weekend of it. Everyone else has gone back to Colorado but I thought we could have some time to ourselves." He grabbed my hand, the taxi pulling up to the Savoy in London.

"Whoa..." My eyes glistened as I smiled. "Can we risk it...?" I asked, getting out the taxi as Victor made his way round to me.

"I've got everything under control, don't you worry." He squeezed my hand and he grabbed our luggage. Luckily Sky had been over to my flat and grabbed a load of my clothes, packing them for me with Victors things.

"Are you sure?" I looked at him, biting my lip. It wasn't that I didn't trust him, it was more that I didn't trust Thanatos. He was sneaky, he could get in and out of a place before anyone blinked.

"Amy will you just relax. I know it's hard, you've been through a hell of a lot but I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, okay?" He turned my head up and kissed me, my body instantly melting into his as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Yes Sir." I gave him a salute and he scoffed, slipping one hand round my waist while his other hand gripped the luggage.

"Well you best get your bum in there then." He smiled, tapping my bum before I kissed him again – walking in with our arms draped round each others waists.

"Wow..." I breathed, my eyes wide as I took in the grandeur of the entrance hall. The floors were polished to perfection, the black and white tiles reflecting the mid day sun that streamed through the original sash windows. Flowers were dotted around on the elegant vintage furniture and the pale green walls warmed the room enough without making the décor seem too overbearing.

"Have you never been here before?" He mused, chuckling as he watched my expression.

"No... More of a country girl. Only lived in London for a bit with my friend Gem..." I paused, my hand quickly grabbing his. "Gemma... How is she?! Is she alright?!"

Victor returned the squeeze and he nodded, my body instantly relaxing. "Gemma's fine, bit bruised but James is with her now. Having a soul finder whose a doctor comes handy in situations like these." I leaned my forehead against his chest, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Good... Thank you for looking out for her." I looked up at him and gave him another kiss.

"I know she means a lot to you, I've got people keeping an eye on her so if anything out of the ordinary happens we will know about it." He patted my bum again and kissed my forehead. "Now wait here while I get our room key." I smiled and he walked over to the reception, my eyes watching him as he stood there. I'm pretty sure the girl on the desk was having a hard time getting her words out but I didn't mind, it's a natural reaction when most women met a Benedict boy.

* * *

"Ready?" He whispered, his hands covering my eyes as I nodded. "Okay... open..." He lifted his hands off my face and I opened my eyes, a gasp leaving my lips.

"Victor its beautiful!" The room was stunning, a large Victorian bed was placed to my left – beautiful grey and floral drapes hanging tastefully behind it. The room was filled with light and the view was _exceptional_. From here you could see right over the Thames, the London Eye itself only a stone throw away. "You shouldn't have done this all for me..." I whispered, my cheeks a flushed pink as I gazed out the window.

"Why not? You deserve a break after..." He paused, walking up behind me to slip his arms around my waist, his chin resting on the top of my head. "I wanted you to get away from it all and as much as I love my family, they sometimes go on about it longer than needed." I leaned into him, his warm body heating my back.

"I'll run you a bath." He placed a kiss on my cheek and let go, walking into the beautiful bathroom. I followed him in, watching him as he began to fill the claw footed bath tub. "This place is incredible... Thank you so much." I wrapped my arms around him and he turned, caressing my cheek before tucking a wild strand of my ginger locks behind my ear.

"Amy I would give you the world if I could..." He leaned in and kissed me, his arms wrapping around me before he pulled me into him. I felt the passion of the kiss and I guess I got a little carried away because I slid my hands under his t-shirt, pulling the fabric over his head.

"Damn..." I whispered, my eyes trailing over his toned torso. If I wasn't trying so hard not to look like a troll I would have dribbled a little.

"Yeah, I work out." He winked and I laughed, running my hand over his chest.

"I dunno... I think you've gained weight." His eyes widened and I laughed.

"Oh yeah?!" I nodded and he wrapped his arms around me. "Only one way to deal with this." He smirked, lifting me up before placing me into the warm water. I of course didn't let him get away with it and I dragged him in with me – like any women would. I was still fully dressed and he was just in his jeans, man I should have got him to walk out of a lake like Mr Darcy. I paused at my thought, I don't think I would've been able to contain myself at that.

"Tell you what, in the summer I'll walk out the lake in Wrikenbridge and you can fan girl all you want." He winked and I blushed deeply, he had heard my thoughts. Slightly awkward but then again I am going to look forward to the day that happens.

"I'll hold you to that." I grinned and he pressed him body into me in the water.

"I hope you do Miss Clarke." He winked, his hand snaking around my waist before he kissed me again. Let's just say the next thirty minutes or so got a little... Frisky. When we both got out the bath we wrapped the towels around or exposed frames and he picked me up, carrying me into the bedrooms as I let out fits of giggles.

"That was incredible." He breathed, placing me on the bed before he kneeled over me, he chest a few inches above mine.

"It was perfect..." I whispered and he kissed my neck, his fingertips trailing down my ribs, hip and thigh. Goosebumps rose to my skin and I shuddered under him, a small moan leaving my lips.

"I thought so." He smiled, his eyes twinkling with excitement. "Would.. You.. Like.. A.. Drink?" He spoke in between the kisses he placed down my neck and chest, my body arching into him as I nodded, my voice too unpredictable to speak.

"Don't move." He nibbled my ear and got off the bed, the towel loose on his hips showing all the glorious muscle definition. This wasn't what I was expecting to happen and what I mean wasn't that of the hotel, it was the intimacy. I've just been through hell but he just manages to make me forget all that when I'm with him.

"Here you are." He handed me a glass of champagne and I sat up, smiling as I took a sip. Man that was good. "Nice?" He asked, smiled at my reaction.

"Very yummy." I smiled, taking another sip before I straddled him, my arms wrapping around his neck as I gazed into his eyes. "Thank you for all of this, I feel so safe when I'm with you. This day is just faultless."

Victor smiled at me, his hands caressing my lower back. "I just wanted to see you happy." I bit my lip and he placed his thumb on them, parting them slightly before kissing me again. Once again I melted into him and he took my glass, placing it onto the side table before pushing me back onto the bed.

"I'm deeply and truly glad that you are my soul finder. I love you Miss Clarke." My eyes threatened to fill with tears as he looked into them with his steel gaze.

"And I love you too Mr Benedict." He beamed a smile down at me and I returned the smile.

"Good because you're stuck with me now." I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"Mhm that depends, if Chris Pine comes along then I may have to-"

"Don't you dare." His eyes bore down on me but I knew he was being playful.

"Alright, alright! I'm all yours, scouts honour" I made the sign with my hands and he grinned, kissing me repeatedly.

"Good otherwise I would've had serious words." He winked and I nuzzled into him, watching the sun start to set over London.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone, I'm really sorry about the slow updates. I've been having some trouble with stuff recently and it's not helping with my motivation to write. Here's the next chapter.

P.S Sorry I'm not writing to everyone personally. Love to you all x

Happy reading.

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen.**

When I woke up, I was woken by the sound of an alarm. It roared through the whole hotel, ringing loudly in my ears as Victor sat up to look at me, switching on the light beside him.

"What the hell is going on?" I breathed, my heart beat pacing quicker in my chest.

"I don't know, stay here I'll go check." Victor swung round, throwing the duvet off him and getting to his feet. Immediately I grabbed his hand and looked at him. I didn't need to say a word, my eyes said it all.

"I'll be fine sweetheart. Get dressed okay and be ready to leave if need's be." He quickly dressed in his jeans and t-shirt, putting his feet in his shoes before rushing out the door. God I hope this wasn't anything to do with Thanatos. It couldn't could it? It's probably just a coincidence. The gears in my head starting to click and I jumped up, pulling on my skinny jeans and shirt before slipping my feet into my black suede ankle books.

" _Victor? Any news?_ " I asked him through his mind, for a moment I felt nothing until I sensed a hidden panic in his voice.

" _Seems like somebody set it off, the wires have all been tripped. They're evacuating now."_

 _"I'll come down to meet you. Wait for me in the foyer."_ I grabbed my phone and headed out into the hall, shutting the door behind me as I watched a few guests in their dressing gowns make their escape. I was starting to worry now, who would have set of the alarms? Well I know who would but I hoped it wasn't, I was having such a lovely evening with Victor and I couldn't let Thanatos ruin that. Not that I'd have any choice in the matter anyway.

I walked to the stairs, trudging slowly down them as I sensed Victor pull at the line.

" _What's wrong?"_ I asked quickly, I could feel it. Something wasn't right.

" _Get away from the hotel, run as fast as you can."_ Victor whispered, uneasiness soaking his voice.

" _Where are you?!"_ I'd reached the foyer now and I saw him nowhere. He wouldn't just leave me, something was wrong. I brought down my shields, seeing Victor's energy swarming around something else. I narrowed my eyes, taking a few steps closer. "No..." Victors silver energy was being engulfed with a raging red, I shook my head and pushed out. Searching for where my soul finder was.

" _Amy you need to run! Now!"_

" _Not a freaking chance cup cake._ " I turned, sensing his location before darting up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. They were on the bloody roof! I kept running, pushing through the pain before I got to the top, bursting through the door to see Victor on his knees, his head drooped forward toward the floor.

"Let him go, it's me you want." I growled, my teal eyes narrowing at the back of Thanatos head.

"Go..." I heard Victor whisper and my eyes dropped onto him, observing the little energy he had left swarming around him.

"You little shit..." I stormed up to Thanatos as he turned around to look down at me. "Mess with me all you want but don't you bloody _dare_ touch him." I was close to him now, his breath cooling my cheeks as the wind flicked my hair around my face and shoulders.

"Alright girly, I won't hurt him. How about your dear brother instead?" My eyes widened and the teleporter appeared, dropping Paul to his knees beside Victor. Shit! I cursed over and over again in my mind, my jaw clenching. "What? No smart ass comments?"

My fists clenched and I looked around me. We were quite high up and I could see London lit up like a Christmas tree against the clear night sky. It would've been a perfect night if it wasn't for the current situation. God this guy ruins everything.

"Just let them go. I'm not playing your little games any more." I hissed back through gritted teeth. His eyes sparkled in mischief as a sadistic smirk crossed his lips.

"Aw girly, don't be like that." Thanatos walked away from me, stepping behind Victor as he slid his hand across his shoulder before grabbing onto my brothers. My eyes widened and I took a step forward, Shift immediately tackling me and holding me back.

"Don't you even think about it." My eyes were locked onto my brother as he looked back at me with his chocolate eyes.

"But he smells _so_ good." He tightened his grip and I saw my twin's energy leave his body and I elbowed Shift in the abdomen before spinning around and punching him in the throat. Before he had any time to react I ran and jumped onto Thanatos, swinging a punch into his face repeatedly before Shift whistled. I stopped as Thanatos laughed beneath me, my eyes wide as I see Victor held at knife point.

"Shit..." I lifted my hands off Thanatos and stood up, my palms up as I took deep heavy breaths. I've honestly had it up to here with these two, first Gemma, now my brother and Victor? I shook my head, my hands clawing at my hair as I felt myself bubble with rage, the lights around us flickering as I held back a scream. The pair of them didn't pay too much attention but Victor knew exactly what was coming.

" _Control it..."_ He whispered and I pushed him out.

"If you want to fill yourself up on energy, take mine." Thanatos nodded to Shift who released Victor who dropped to the floor, bless him he tried to pick himself up but he was really struggling.

"Amy... Don't..." Paul muttered, his almost lifeless eyes pleading with me.

" _I have to..."_

Thanatos walked over to me and he caressed my cheek, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ears. "So brave of you girly." He smiled and I saw his thoughts, I saw what he was going to do to Victor and my brother. I then saw what he would do to the rest of the Benedict family and that well and truly tipped me over the edge.

"You want energy? Fine, take it." I growled, a spark lighting inside of me before it crackled into a freaking wild fire. I've never felt power like it. Thanatos placed his hand around my waist, pulling me towards him as he began to draw my power. As he did I began drawing energy from the power grid, absorbing more and more.

"I said take it." His eyes were wide now as my skin started to glow white with trails of teal, the energy from the power grid and my own little furnace working together. Thanatos tried to pull away and I grabbed his wrist, pouring more of my power into him.

"Take it!" I screamed in his face causing Shift to run over, his hand wrapping around my wrist before I slammed my fist into his face, his body flying backwards over the side of the building.

"Stop it..." Thanatos growled, his skin starting to tinge red.

"You said you wanted it _all."_ My voice was cold, empty. Victor was helping my brother up and I flicked my gaze to them. "Get off the roof."

"But..."

"Get off the bloody roof Victor!" I shrieked and he half walked, half dragged my brother into the stair well.

"I'll kill you for this!" Thanatos spat, his eyes burning with rage and something else... Something human... Pain.

"Not if I kill you first." I poured more power into him, the concrete roof starting to crack and crumble beneath our feet. The lights of the city began flickering, some even went out completely.

"You killed my parent's, nearly killed my best friend and brother..." I paused, pulling him close. "Then you messed with my soul finder." My heart was beating way too fast, I'm not sure my body could cope with this much energy too much longer. "You don't get to walk away from that." I watched his face drop as his clothes and exposed skin started to peal away, turning into ash in the breeze.

"You little bitch! I'll kill them all!" I narrowed my eyes, the building itself shaking under our feet as he began to scream, more and more of him began to turn to ash and my nose and ears gushed blood, my head pounding.

"Say hi to Darnell for me." I smirked at him in the same way he did to me before I felt a burning hot feeling in my abdomen, I looked down and saw Thanatos knife embedded in my stomach in between my rib and hip.

"I'll see you around girly." Those were his last words before he disappeared completely, his ashes rolling around in the breeze as I felt my knees buckle, collapsing beneath me as I hit the ground. I actually did it, I took him out... I felt pleased with myself as I laid there looking up to the sky. I'd protected the people I cared about, yes it was a little late but the people alive now are alive because of me.

"Amy!" I heard Paul scream my name as the blood continued to seep into my shirt, everything seemed so far away, I'd overworked myself – I pushed too hard and I knew if the knife wound didn't kill me, the strain I put on myself will.

"Jesus Amy.." He dropped to his knees, his energy stronger than it was a few minutes ago. "Shit, call an ambulance! He shouted, Victor standing there with tears in his eyes.

"Already done..."

Paul nodded and pressed his hands against the wound, trying to stop the blood. I didn't feel anything, I just felt cold and I was slowly becoming numb. I looked up at my brother as he wiped tears off my cheeks, I didn't realise I was crying.

"Damn it Amy! Why didn't you just listen to me." Victor crumbled at my side, his hand entwining with mine as he shook his head. "She's cold... Her lips are turning blue..."

"Shut it! She isn't dying, I can't lose her too!" Paul snapped, his tears dropping to the ground as sirens could be heard in the distance. "Just hold on sis, you can't leave us yet..." He whimpered, nodding to Victor who lifted me off the ground. I started feeling distant now so I shut my eyes, I could hear shouting but they drifted further and further away until I blacked out.

* * *

"Amy wake up! Wake up!" I was standing in the foyer now, my eyes watching as Victor and Paul crowded round someone, shaking them to wake up.

"I'm right here!" I rushed over to them, my body freezing as my eyes looked down at myself – bloody and weak on the floor. "No... I can't be dead!" Victor had started chest compressions and I shook my head, grabbing at my hair as I paced.

"Amy please come back!" I crouched in front of Victor as he called out to me, tears continuously streaming down his face. "I can't lose you sweetie, I love you so much..."

Suddenly the paramedics were on the scene and they took over from Victor and my brother, placing a mask on my face as they filled my lungs with oxygen. "I'm dead..." My eyes observed my brother's face, he was broken, his whole body shaking as he watched the paramedics move me onto a trolley, wheeling my quickly out of the hotel. I followed, Victor and Paul rushing behind them as they put me in the truck. The paramedics tried to say only one could come in but they both used their 'authority' card and climbed in behind them, slamming the door shut.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I sat at my feet, my eyes darting between everything in the room as it all seemed to slow down. The medic had stuck a bunch of wires on my and ripped my shirt open, taping gauze onto the wound. Paul just had his head in his hands and Victor's steel eyes never left my face.

"I can't leave them like this! I can't!" I cried out to them, screaming to get their attention but they couldn't see me, they couldn't hear my cries. I dropped my head as the medic had attached a defibrillator to me, charging it before sending a shock through my body. Nothing happened, all that did was cause my body to spasm. _Why me?_ I placed my head on my knees, letting out whimpers that nobody could hear.

"Get her ready!" The driver yelled, the paramedic still trying to restart my heart. It wasn't working. Swiftly we came to a stop and the doors were swung open, my body being pulled out of the truck and straight into resus. Here we are again, another hospital! I sighed, walking alongside Victor as I tried to grab his hand, my hand slipping straight through his.

"Do everything in your power to get her heart beating." Paul said, his tone harsh as the doctors pulled me away. Once I'd gone through some doors my soul finder and brother were stopped.

"This is as far as you go." The nurse said and I glared at her. I was dead let them see me. "We will keep you updated." She rushed through the doors and Victor and my brother dropped into the waiting room chairs.

"This is all my fault, if I hadn't of picked up that case none of this would've happened..." Paul got up and punched a wall, his fist going straight through it as I rushed to his side.

"No! No it's not your fault! I should've known that sooner! I would have bumped into him sooner or later, please don't blame yourself for this." I tried to wrap my arms around him but I couldn't, I slipped straight through again.

"I should have stopped her on the roof, I knew what she was going to do, I knew it was a risk... But she's so damn stubborn." Victor whispered, his hands by his lips as he leant his elbows on his knees.

"Guys please... This isn't your fault!" I screamed and the doors swung open, a doctor walking out with remorse all over his face.

"No! No you get back in there and save her life!" Victor stood up now shaking his head, storming up to the doctor and pushing him back. Pinning him to the wall.

"I'm sorry, her body has been through to much... It's given up." The doctor stuttered and Paul dragged Victor away. "Her heart wasn't strong enough to keep fighting. I'm deeply sorry." Victor and Paul just froze on the spot, I was watching everything as the doctor turned to walk away.

"This is it then?" I muttered to them, fully aware that they couldn't hear me. "Paul... I know that recently things have been hard for us..." I paused, my voice cracking as tears rolled down my cheeks. "But I still loved you, at times you annoyed the hell out of me but that's what brothers and sisters do... Least I can give as good as I can get eh?" I let out a shaky sigh as Victor screamed, his hands pressed against his face as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"This wasn't supposed to happen this way! We were supposed to grow old together, have children! I wanted to marry you!" He slumped forward as he body shook and I turned away, my already stopped heart breaking into a million pieces.

"I can't do this..." I ran through the doors, walking up to my body as it was cleaned up. My wound stitched and dressed as if I were still alive. "I tried so hard..." I whispered, looking down at myself as they draped a sheet over me.

"We know you did sweetie." I froze as I felt an arm wrap around my waist. "You were so brave!" I lifted my gaze and saw my mother beaming a sad smile down at me.

"Mum...?" I whimpered before I collapsed into her, crying into her shoulder over and over as I felt someone else rubbing my back.

"You did everything you could honey." I turned to see my father and I opened my arm to him to join the embrace. When he did I gripped them so hard, crying into them both as I spoke.

"I'm leaving too much behind..." Paul and Victor stepped into the room and I broke the embrace, watching them. "That's my soul finder mum, he's such an incredible man..." She nodded, her hand grabbing mine as I looked at my father. "Dad I can't go yet... I have to stay. I can't stand knowing what will happen when I'm gone." My father looked down at me and smiled softly, his large arm draping over my shoulders as I watched the two people I cared about mourn over me. "Sometimes you don't have a choice honey."

"No."

"No?" My mother asked, her thumb making circles on the back of my hand.

"I'm not giving up. I have to go back."

They both smiled to each other before kissing me on each cheek. "I knew you would." She whispered, playing with my hair.

"Will I ever see you two again...?" I asked, my eyes filling with tears again.

"Of course you will honey, you might not know we're with you but we always are." My father kissed the top of my head and I wrapped my arms around him, squeezing him tight before I let go to do the same to my mother.

"I love you both so much and I'm sorry I couldn't save you..."

They smiled again and nodded. "You've got to save them now sweetie. Make us proud like you always have."

My bottom lip quivered and I nodded, turning away before walking over to my body. I climbed up onto the bed and got into the position I was lying in, my eyes taking one last look at my parents before falling back into myself, my eyes shutting my eyes. Everything going black.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi everyone, for those who have been following and reviewing this story I just want to deeply express how sorry I am for ending it the way I did. A lot of things happened during that time which made me lose motivation for this particular story but I'm back now and will aim to finish it because I do love writing about Joss Stirling's Savant series and I owe it to everyone to continue. I understand if some are mad and don't want to read on but if you do, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Much Love xx

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen.**

When I came around, I wasn't in the room where I saw my parents for the first time in years, where my soul finder and brother stood over my pale lifeless body. No, now I felt extremely cold and contained - my quickened breath blowing up a thin fabric that covered my face and body. Wait a minute was I in a...

Oh... My... God... I was in the morgue! I began to panic, pulling the sheet off me as I saw more corpses lined up beside me to my right and left, Jesus this was like my idea of a horror movie that's come true. The next thing that hit me was the smell, it wasn't rot so much - it was like strong antiseptic and the only other way I could describe it is chicken that had been left in the fridge a little too long. I gagged slightly I tried to push the door by my feet open - my whole body burning with pain. I wasn't expecting to be out this long, I thought it would've been instantaneous - now things are going to get a whole lot more complicated because if i start screaming then I'm going to be tested not only physically but mentally, like who does this for fun? Seriously?

I used the very little energy I had to unlock my door... Locker? I don't exactly know what you would call it, I just knew I couldn't sit in this giant freezer for much longer. I pressed my palms flat against the metal above me and pushed – sliding the tray I was on so I was no longer in a confined space. I let out a sigh of relief as a looked around in the dimly lit room.

"Thank god it's empty…" I whispered, turning slowly as I held in a whimper. "Ouch.." I breathed, my eyes squeezing shut as I slid myself off the tray, table thing to stand. My legs were unstable at first but they soon remembered what they needed to do.

"I need to find Victor…" I went to walk, well limp to the door before I realised I was completely starkers. My body freezing as I caught my reflection in the mirror by the sink – _crap_ , where the hell am I supposed to find some clothes?! My eyes looked round the room, scanning everything before I saw a white lab coat hanging up by the office. _Better than nothing_ I thought before grabbing it and pulling it on, it was like a tent on me but honestly – it was better than walking around in my birthday suit.

I moved to the door again and opened it, peaking out the hallway before walking down it – following the fire exit signs. How was I going to explain this? If someone saw me now then they're going to want to know why a girl whose still looking far too pale to be alive and isn't wearing any clothes or shoes with this lab coat – I didn't even know how to get out of that conversation. I sighed and stopped in front of the exit – my eyes looking out at the snowy night sky. How long have I been unconscious for? Yes I obviously know I was actually dead but currently I'm trying to control the urge to break down and have a panic attack because that will not get me anywhere.

I closed my eyes, dipping into my mind to try and communicate with my soul finder telepathically.

"Vic-…" my brain immediately hissed at me, my eyes watering as my knees buckled beneath me as what I can only describe as static burned inside my skull. I cried out, my nose streaming with blood before I pressed my sleeve against it – pinching the bottom to try and stop the flow.

 _What the hell just happened? I couldn't use telepathy?_

I took a deep breath as I heard footsteps echoing down the long hall behind me, they carried on for a few more seconds before they stopped suddenly- I'm guessing they've just spotted me in the floor in a bloody mess.

"Miss…?"

I looked up to see a young chap, dressed like a janitor so it makes sense as to why he was down here at this time.

"I'm fine…" I called back to him, forcing myself back off the floor before he rushed over to me and caught me before I fell again.

"Miss you don't look fine." He gazed at me with his concerning blue eyes, his hands on my elbows to keep me standing. "Maybe we should get a doctor…"

"No!" I shouted, my eyes looking up at him as I shook my head. "No… no doctors. I just need some clothes and I'll be on my way."

"But miss…"

"Please, I've got somewhere I've got to be…" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes and he nodded, helping me sit down on a chair outside another office before walking over to his cart.

"I've got a boiler suit here, it's the best I can do." He handed me the dark grey suit – my nose sniffing it slightly before nodding.

"This will do fine, thank you." I pulled on the trousers before he turned away so I could pull up the top half of the suit over my arms and torso, my fingers quickly buttoning the front up so I didn't flash anyone.

"It's a little big on you… Allow me." He knelt in front of me and rolled up the trouser legs a few times before doing the same on the sleeves – I wouldn't exactly call this outfit couture but it's a hell of a lot warmer than what I was sporting before. "I don't have any shoes…" he gazed down at my bare feet and I smiled softly at him.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine without them." I turned to look at the snowy ground outside and raised my eyebrows. "On second thought – do you have a lost property box I can rifle through?"

* * *

After finding a pair of old converse, some thick socks and a baseball cap, I was kitted out to brace the bitter London winter – the janitor whose name is still unknown to me was unhappy about my leaving but he knew it was a battle he wasn't going to win but he was sweet enough to give me some money so I can get to where I needed to go. I promised I'd pay him back once I was reacquainted with my possessions.

My first stop would be the savoy hotel – the one I nearly destroyed and yes the one where my heart stopped beating. I was going to need to step carefully with this because I had a lot of witnesses into my death and walking in there as bruised and pale as I am may start off some kind of public panic. I slumped in the bus seat, a few people looking at me and my style choices. Currently I didn't have a care in the world about that, the only thing I cared about was finding my soul finder.

* * *

I got off the bus across the street from the hotel, my eyes scanning the area before I tucked my hair up into the hat and moving across the street. It was still very early in the morning, well I thought it was, so I knew the lobby wouldn't be busy. I stopped at the steps – looking at the doors as flashes of my death popped into my mind – goosebumps trailing along my skin.

"You can do this…" my voice was becoming hoarse and I swallowed – trying to ease it as I made my way up the steps and into the lobby – my body carrying me straight up to reception where a young man currently sat.

"Good evening…" I paused, "Morning?" I shrugged and gave him my best smile. "My brother Victor Benedict stayed here last night and I was just wondering if he's checked out?"

"Oh I see, I think you must be mistaken – Mr Benedict checked out four days ago. Didn't you hear?" I raised my eyebrows up at the boy who thankfully didn't recognise me. "His partner tragically died here and he flew straight back to the US." He leaned closer to me to whisper. "Apparently he couldn't handle the funeral, he didn't look like he was in the best state." I was trying awfully hard not to let my jaw hit the floor, it's been _four_ days?! I've been dead for _FOUR_ days?! I chocked a little and the boy looked at me. "Aw I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but at least you know now." He patted my hand and smiled, as if he was enjoying the telling of the story. The patronising little shit.

"Well… thank you for all your help."

The boy nodded and carried on with whatever he was doing, leaving me to walk out the lobby and back into the street.

"What the hell am I going to do now?" I rubbed my hands across my face – a deep growl of frustration escaping me. "I need to call him…" I began walking further down the street for about fifteen minutes until my eyes finally located the big red telephone box.

"About time…" I groaned – pulling open the door and stepping inside – my face screwing up as I tried desperately to ignore the smell. "You can do this, he will be so happy when he hears my voice…" I took out some change from the bus fair and put it in, pressing Victors number and holding the phone against my ear.

"Please pick up…" The phone rang and rang until it went to voicemail – I couldn't say what I wanted to say over voicemail… I hung up and tried my brother whose phone also went to voicemail. "God damn it! Men with the bloody phones!" I smacked the phone back onto its holder and took a deep breath, my fingers fumbling with the last of my change.

"One last try…" I put the change into the slot and dialled the last number I knew. It rang and rang until finally a female voice answered, she sounded so sad and it immediately made my eyes fill with tears.

"Gem…?" I breathed down the line as she fell silent. "Gem it's me… I know it's hard to understand and I don't understand how I came back but I am… I'm alive and I need help… please… I'm on Russell street and…" the line cut off and I just stood there breathless – tears streaming down my face as I cried. I came back to stop my family and friends falling apart but so far I'm completely useless – I can't even get my best friend to believe it's really me. I stepped out the booth and sat on a bench, my knees brought up against my chest as I sobbed uncontrollably. This has to be the worst night of my second life, I slid into my side – curled up into a ball as I shivered against the cold. There has to be more I can do but currently I don't know what that is. I shut my eyes, blocking out all the horrible thoughts that were rolling around in my mind – my body drifting to sleep against the sound of sirens.

* * *

"Amy…" I was nudged awake, my eyes peeling open as I shuddered. "Amy… my god I can't believe you're alive!" I felt a warm body press against mine and I blinked repeatedly to get my eyes to adjust.

"Gem…?" I gazed at her with wide eyes, my mouth agape as she pressed a hand against my cold cheek. "You're okay…"

She nodded, a smile softening her pretty face. "I'm okay, we have a lot to discuss but first, let's get you out of this cold." She tried to move me but I let out a whimper, falling back down against the bench. It's like all my muscles have locked and the pain just burned through me like a god damn wild fire.

"Ethan! Ethan you've got to help her." Her fiancé moved to my side and picked me up in one smooth movement, my body bundled against his warm chest.

"No… Hospitals…" I whispered through chattered teeth.

"Amy…" Gemma growled but Ethan agreed with me.

"Honey, everyone thinks she's dead." He pointed out as he put me in the back of the car, wrapping me up in a blanket. "I'll treat her at the apartment."

Gemma slid in beside me and I just collapsed into her, my head in her lap as she pulled the hat off my head to reveal my frizzy hair. "You're going to be okay. Victor will be so happy to know you're alive."

I blinked up at her, my eyes struggling to stay open as exhaustion knocked at my door again. "I need to go back to Colorado…"

"You will Ames, let's just get you fixed up first." She smiled again but I knew she was worried, I've known her too long to see through that old trick.

"I'm going to be okay you know…" I whispered as my eyes fluttered shut, my breathing deepening as I fell back into a deep sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi Everyone, thanks for keeping up with the story. I hope you are all enjoying the latest chapter and that you will like this one also.

Let me know your thoughts.

Much love xx

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen.**

I woke suddenly, every thought in high definition. My eyes trying to take in every ray of light and I knew without a doubt I've slept too long. The noises are of a day in full swing, traffic heavy and road works echoing off the brick work outside and through the open window. I blinked away the sleep, groaning as I lifted my torso off the soft mattress so I was now in a seated position so I could easier take in my surroundings.

"How long was I out?" I asked, my teal gaze landing on my friend who was typing away on her laptop in the corner, as if the past few hours were completely ordinary.

"About twelve hours." Her sage green eyes lifted off her screen as she paused, moving from her seat to slide onto the bed beside me. "Me and Ethan tried to wake you but he said your body needed the rest." She stopped a moment, tucking my wild hair off my face and behind my ear as I looked down at a fresh cotton shirt and shorts. I'm not even going to ask how that happened. "I tried to call Victor but he's not answering and his family aren't either."

"None of them…?" I whispered, my sad eyes meeting hers as my bottom lip started to quiver.

"Oh Ames everything is going to workout…" she pulled me into a tight embrace as I began to cry, all my emotions pouring out of me like a bath that had been run for too long.

"I was there Gem, I stood over my dead body as Victor and Paul said goodbye…" I sniffed into her shoulder, my body shaking. "My mum and dad were there…"

Gemma instantly pulled away, her hands on my shoulders as her mouth fell open. "What?!"

"I don't know where I was or how they were with me but they were Gem, I could see them, touch them… Tell them how much I missed them and how sorry I was…"

"That's…"

"Insane?" I interjected, her head instantly shaking causing her shoulder length brown hair to sway.

"I was going to say incredible…" she breathed, wiping the tears from under my eyes.

"I need to see my family, I need to speak to Paul – I needed to tell him none of this was his fault." I bit into my lip, images of the moment in the hospital waiting area flashing into my mind. "And I need my soul finder…"

"Ethan's working on trying to get a hold of your brother, for now I've already booked you onto a plane for nine o'clock tonight."

I smiled at her, my heart warming as I pulled her into another hug. Most people whose best friend suddenly comes back to life would react in a crazy way and probably run away – this girl sat in front of me was the greatest gift I could ever ask for. When my parents died she was immediately there and has never once let me down and now when I need her more than ever she's right here beside me, picking me up and dusting me off before sending me back in the right direction.

"I love you so much Gemma." I kissed her on the cheek and pulled away, seeing her eyes tearful. "Don't you dare…" I warned, my eyes looking away. "Don't you dare cry for me Gemma Brown." She let out a sad laugh and I broke, crying with her before her Fiancé walked in.

"Uh… is everything okay?" He stood there with two cups of tea, confusion on his face as he tried to understand why we were both crying.

"We're okay." Gemma wiped her tears and gave me a little wink, standing to take one of the cups before Ethan handed me the other.

"You've got a keeper here Gem."

I looked up at them and they grinned, staring into each other's eyes and losing themselves in the moment. They were so in love, just like me and Victor and it pulled at my heart strings, I needed him – I needed to touch him and breath in his aftershave, to see his steel grey eyes.

"I just thought…" I spoke aloud, pulling all of us out of our day dreams. "I'm supposed to be dead, I don't even have an active passport…"

Ethan gave me that wicked smile that drove Gemma crazy, sliding his hand into his back pocket before pulling out a passport. "I've got that covered."

I stared at him in full amazement, taking the passport before my smile immediately disappeared.

"Maude Johnson… seriously that's the best name you got?" I rolled my eyes as they snickered together like children, acting as if my death hadn't even happened.

"Immature, that's what you two are." I let out a chuckle before sipping my tea, enjoying the warmth as it soothed my throat. "Right, lets do this shall we?"

* * *

The flight was a nightmare, I was still covered in bruises and thankfully my friend was handy with a makeup brush because otherwise I probably wouldn't be allowed through airport security with a black eye and a hefty bruise which spread across my jaw and cheek bone.

I gripped my backpack containing a few clothes Gemma had bought me back in the UK, currently I was sporting blue skinny jeans, a dark green polo neck jumper and a pair of dark brown desert boots. I had the suede brown jacket to match which was currently tied around my waist.

I felt so nervous, I knew people weren't looking at me but I really felt like hundreds of pairs of eyes were burning a rather large hole in my back and it caused me to shudder, pulling out a baseball cap to cover most my face as I stepped into the brisk Colorado air.

"Jesus…" I hissed, quickly pulling on my jacket before hailing a cab and quickly sliding in, shading myself from the cold. "Wrickenbridge please."

The taxi driver nodded and began our journey, my heart beating faster and faster the closer I became to the love of my life.

* * *

I got dropped off in front of my old apartment, my eyes looking up at the building before I turned and walked away – making my way up toward the Benedict home. I didn't know how I was going to approach this, I couldn't exactly just stroll into the house as if nothing happened. It was mid afternoon here and I imagined most of them would be out.

"Shit… This is going to suck…" I muttered, walking down the track toward the family home. I dipped into my mind again to try telepathy but the same static buzz vibrated my brain and stopped me from doing so. How was I going to connect with Victor again if I can't do the simplest bloody task. I clenched my fist, growling before I gained control – my legs carrying me closer and closer to the house. I stopped at the door, keeping my hat covering my face and my hair tucked beneath it. It was now just above my shoulder In length so it was much easier to maintain and hide under a hat.

"You can do this…" I lifted my hand and banged my knuckles a few time against the door. For a moment all I could hear was my heart slamming against the wall of my chest, my lungs holding onto the breath I had just taken. The door handle turned and the door was swung open.

"Oh my god…" Sky stood there stunned, her eyes shadowed as she stared at me. "H-how…?"

"I… I don't know…" I whispered as I let out the breath I was holding on to. "I woke up four days after I…"

She leaned forward and grabbed my arm, dragging me inside and down the hall to the living room. This wasn't going exactly how I intended it to go, but then again I didn't have a plan in the first place so this is good… I think.

"Sky why are you…" Zed stopped mid sentence, looking directly at me as if he's just seen a ghost. I guess he actually has in some respect.

"You're alive…"

I pulled off my hat and loosened my hair, running my fingers through it nervously before I gave him a small smile. "It's a shock to me too…"

"I've got to call the others…" he muttered before I stopped him.

"Please… Can you just get Victor…For now?" He looked at me with understanding eyes and nodded, obviously sending a message telepathically because the same buzz hummed through me.

"He's been in a really bad way since you…"

"You can say it Sky… it happened and I can't exactly explain how but it did and we all need to accept it." I wrapped my arm around her and gave her a hug, she quickly returned the embrace before I heard an engine cut off outside.

"Is that…?"

Zed nodded and took Sky's hand, pulling her out the room as I removed my jacket and brushed down my clothes. I'm terrified, what if he doesn't feel the same way about me anymore? What if the link was severed when I died? My chest began to feel tight as I heard the front door open, Victors voice immediately raising when Zed try to speak to him.

"What the hell is it Zed? What's so god damn urgent that you…" his voice stopped, my eyes widening as I kept my back to the door. "This isn't funny Zed." He growled and I slowly turned around, my teal gaze meeting his steel grey.

"Vic…" I whispered, my eyes filling with tears as I took a step towards him.

"Amy…?" He whispered, his face full of torture as if he had imagined this scene over and over again in his mind. "This isn't real…" he rubbed this eyes and I moved towards him, gently grabbing his hands and pulling them away from his face.

"Vic… I'm real…" my voice shook as I caressed his stubbly cheek. He looked like a real mess and I don't blame him, I would too if the shoe were on the other foot. "I can't explain how I'm here right now, how I'm breathing but this is happening."

He just looked down at me, his eyes taking in all of my features as if this was going to be the last time he saw me. I gave him a small smile and he collapsed against me, his face buried in my chest as we dropped to the floor in each other's arms. "I know baby…" tears streamed down my cheeks as we held each other, ignorant to the growing crowd of the rest of the Benedict family. "I'm so sorry Victor, I didn't mean to do this to you…"

"I've dreamt that you came back over and over, wished that you weren't dead…" he lifted his face so it was within inches of mine, his warm breath heating my cheeks.

"I'm here now…" I whispered, staring into his eyes.

"It's really you…" he stroked my cheek, his fingers running through my shorter hair. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too…"

He pulled me into a kiss, his warm lips pressing ferociously against mine. I was worried we wouldn't feel the spark between us like before but I was wrong, it was like New Years Eve inside my brain right now and it's just hit midnight! The fireworks exploded and raised a trail of goosebumps along my skin, my body instantly melting into his as his hands wrapped around my waist.

"I'm not going to ask how you came back right now." He breathed, panting slightly as we parted from our kiss. "I'm just glad I've got you back, I was in a dark place when you died and I don't think I could've gone on much longer without you…"

I could see Karla and Saul lower their heads in my peripheral and a tear ran down my cheek. "I never stopped fighting for you… And I never will…"

For a moment we just looked at each other in silence, enjoying this moment before he rose to his feet, lifting me with him as he turned our bodies to face the rest of the family. Most of them were either crying or on the brink of tears, that darkness that loomed over them like a heavy fog finally lifting to show the warm and bright sunshine that hid above.


End file.
